Tails it was: Life on the other side of the coin
by how-soon-is-now
Summary: Two faces arrive, new and old, but are they what they seem?
1. A new start

The waves rolled gently along the sea, complimenting the orange-blue sunset.  It was a warm August night, perfect for sixteen-year-old Kirsty Sutherland, waiting for her boyfriend Seb.  She'd been dating him for a while now and was finally going to move onto the next stage in the relationship.  She was wearing smart-casual clothes, a blue vest top and cut-off jeans, hair up, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.  Nerves were beginning to get the better of her now; she wanted to move on, to be more experienced like her sister, to prove that she could cope with life.  She wouldn't be stuck in the past forever.  Love was a difficult thing for her to hold onto; at least if she slept with Seb, she might begin to love him.

Suddenly her world was plunged into darkness; two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Seb!"  Kirsty turned round to kiss him, yet he pulled away.  "What are you doing?  Remember why we're here?"

"I do, " said Seb, nervously stroking his hair.  He didn't like what he was about to do.  "I need to tell you something.  I think you'd better sit down."

"If it's about you-know-what, it's taken care of.  I'm on the Pill."

"It's not.  It's something about me."

"Go on."  Kirsty sat down.  Seb followed.

"A little while ago something happened.   Something, which changed my whole perspective on life."  Seb took a deep breath.  "I kissed someone."

"You what?"  Kirsty was in shock.  Sensible, reliable Seb had kissed someone else.  What was her world coming to?

"It wasn't just anyone Kirsty, it was a guy."

"A guy?"

"Kirsty, I think I'm gay."

A long silence followed.  Kirsty wasn't sure how she felt.  Hurt, because she almost loved Seb and thought he already did, yet relieved.  Relieved because she perhaps wasn't ready to move on, at least not with him.  Perhaps this had been the exit she was waiting for.

Feigning upset, she ran away.

***

The estate agent was desperate to make his first sale.  If he could just sell this one flat to his next client, then maybe he could save his job.  Maybe he wouldn't have to live off baked beans and scrounge off his family for the rest of his life.  The flat was pleasant enough; anyone in their right mind would take it.  It was in a nice part of Summer Bay, a new complex near the harbour with excellent facilities nearby, with Yabbie Creek just a short drive away.  

Kane was equally as confident.  He needed somewhere discreet, somewhere he could blend in, yet not be totally ignored.  Although the part of town he knew was close by, he was far away enough to not get caught up in the action.  He looked around.  The place was in need of a redecorate, yet was spacious with two bedrooms and a sea view.  He needed somewhere to keep his money secure.  "I'll take it."

The agent smiled.  His job was safe.

***

The road seemed to get longer, and longer as Brooke walked on, but eventually she reached 157 Yabbie Creek Drive.  To her dismay there was a 'sold' sign outside.  She went to the next house, and found out from the neighbour that yes, a woman had died, but no, her nephew didn't live there.  Apparently as soon as he'd got his inheritance, he'd moved away.   Brooke sighed, and sat on a nearby wall.  She was a pretty, mixed-race girl of sixteen, who had a habit of acting on instinct.  She'd come all the way from Perth, running away with leftover savings in the hope of finding her dream.  Where she had come from.  Only a few days ago she'd found the letters.  She'd had a row with her mother, and locked herself in the attic.  After exploring for a while, she'd found letters from seventeen years ago, before she was born, from a mysterious woman called Rosemary.  They detailed her mother's sudden departure from Melbourne after meeting an abusive boyfriend, Dave Phillips.  They also including information about him, how he'd already had a son, Kane, and left her to look after him, while he was on the run.  Over seventeen years, her mother had kept these letters, detailing this mans actions, yet had never thought to tell her daughter about him.  Dave Phillips was her father, she was sure of it.  The dates matched up, and it explained her mother's reluctance to talk about him.  She knew she couldn't find her father, but knew she could find her half-brother instead.  Kane Phillips.


	2. 2

Jade jumped out of bed as soon as the bedroom door opened.  It was Kirsty, back after a night of passion with Seb, and Jade wanted to know all the details.

"So, how did it go?"

Kirsty tried to look sad, and threw herself onto her bed.  She needed to be heartbroken.  "Nothing happened.  He dumped me."

"He what?  I thought he was totally into you?"

"Turns out he isn't, well not in that way.  I'm too female for him."

"What do you mean by that?  Is Seb…?"

"Gay?  Yep.  Great, isn't it?  Another failed relationship.  First he dumps me, then Kane dumps me, then I dump Dylan, and now Seb dumps me again.  Its quite a pattern, isn't it?"

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

"I'm sure it is.  I seem to be the only person in the Bay who can't keep a man.  Dani has Scott, Hayley has Alex, and you sort of have Nick.  I must be cursed."  Kirsty wasn't playing up now.  Perhaps she was cursed in love.  "I give up Jade, I give up.  I'm resigning myself to spinsterhood."

Jade got onto Kirsty's bed, offering a sisterly hug.  "Don't be silly, you'll find someone.  I believe everyone has a soul mate."

"Not me."  Kirsty had once thought that Kane was her soul mate, until he'd tossed her out of his car.  That had broken her heart.  

"Right Kirsty, tomorrow we are going to have a girlie day.  We'll get Dani to come shopping with us and we'll watch cheesy videos all day and paint our nails."  Kirsty sighed as her sister continued.  "It's too easy to give up on love, life goes on, and soon love will catch up with you."

***

Brooke sat on a nearby beach, and lit a cigarette.  She'd have to sleep rough tonight, after walking around for ages, trying to keep warm.  How would she find her brother now?  She wasn't going to come all the way from Perth, just to turn around and go home.  Someone around here had to know him.  Brooke read a nearby sign, 'Summer Bay Public Beach.'  It seemed like a small coastal town, like the one's she read about.  The type of town where everyone knows everybody and their business.  Her brother couldn't be far.

Brooke didn't notice a girl stumble to a nearby rock.  She had reddish brown hair, and held her bottle of drink close to her chest.  She stared at the pretty girl, sitting there smoking, for a while.  Then she spoke.

"With your smoking, and my drinking, we could start a double act.  They'd like that."

The girl blew smoke rings at her, and replied with a callous, "What?"

"I was just making conversation, " she said as she took another swig.  "Since we're both on the same beach, I feel obliged to talk to you."  The girl didn't reply.  "You're too pretty to be sitting here alone.  Are you waiting for someone?"

"I don't have anyone to wait for.  I'm sleeping here tonight."  

"Here?  Pretty people don't sleep on beaches, well, unless they're washed up mermaids or something.  Who are you anyway? You look new. This town could do with some excitement."

"I'm Brooke.  You?"

"Kit  Hunter."  She held out a free hand.  "Pleased to meet you."

Brooke put out her cigarette in the sand.  "Likewise."

"You know, if you need somewhere to stay, there's a drop in centre around here.  You can just turn up and be rescued by the dazzling Prince Noah in his shining armour."  Kit sighed.  "Perhaps I could do with rescuing."

"Then we have something in common."  Brooke thought it wise not to ask this girl about Kane, as she was obviously too tipsy to think straight.  She'd ask this Noah guy at the centre about him.  Kit gave her whatever directions she could, and waved goodbye as Brooke went on her way.  


	3. Meeting the locals

The night was young, and the three Sutherland sisters were busy laughing and joking in Dani's room.  Dani, fresh from Scott's proposal, was hardly the person to be cheering up a supposedly heartbroken Kirsty, yet she still managed to show her sister a good time.

"We haven't done this in ages!" exclaimed Dani, painting her nails a bright red.  

"Correction, we haven't ever done this!" said Jade.  "It's so great to have a girls only night.  No men, just us."

"Yeah I suppose, " said Kirsty.  She would have much preferred to sit in her room and brood. "So what are we doing tonight then?"

"Watching soppy American movies, wearing face masks and stuffing our faces.  That's what I did to get over my exes."  

The door swinging wide open interrupted Dani's words of wisdom.  Kit was back.

"Oooooh nice and cosy.  Can anyone join in?"  Kit hated sharing a room with the perfect Danielle Sutherland, ever surrounded by her equally angelic sisters.  

"You could Kit, if you were sober."

"What makes you think I'm not?  You think all I do is drink?  Actually I've been downstairs all the time.  There's a guy at the door delivering flowers for a Miss Kirsty Sutherland.  A dozen red roses.  Nice to know you've got another admirer lined up." 

"For me?"  Who could they be from?  It didn't make sense.  Why would Seb dump her, and then send her flowers the same night?  Maybe he pitied her.  Kirsty raced downstairs, glad to leave her sisters room.  Sure enough, the flowers weren't a part of Kit's drunken imagination.  She signed for them then carried the bouquet onto the veranda, smelling the pleasant aroma.  They reminded her of love.  They couldn't be from Seb, no, they had to be from her first love.  Kane.  

***

The uncomfortable camp beds of the drop-in centre did nothing to help Brooke sleep, resulting in her tossing and turning for much of the night.  Still, it was better than sleeping rough, and she had a room full of empty beds to herself.  There was something about Summer Bay; the quaintness of it all made her want to stay there forever.  If she could find Kane, she'd have roots, and the older brother she'd always dreamed of.  Kane was probably an only child, so would be crying out for a sister.  She had to meet him soon.  It was fate.  Brooke changed from her hideous tartan pyjamas, into her purple trousers and vintage lace top, completing her look with red lace up boots.  She tied up her curly Afro locks into a black silk headscarf, and her silence was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you decent Brooke?" said Noah.

"Yeah, come in."

Noah sat on the bed opposite Brooke.  "If you want something to eat we've got a couple of mouldy boxes of cereal, or you could go to the nearby diner.  Are you alright for money?"

"Yeah, " said Brooke.  

"You know, if you ever want to talk about your situation, there is always someone here."

"I'll bear that in mind."  

Noah smiled at the new girl.  He suspected she looked older than she really was.  There was another knock at the door.  

"Hi Noah.  " It was Kit.  She looked at the familiar girl sitting on the bed.  "I think we've met before."

"Yeah, last night on the beach."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Did you want anything Kit?" asked Noah.

"No, it can wait."  It couldn't really.  She was near breaking point after getting drunk again.  She needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Well that's good, because Brooke here needs showing around.  Can you take her to the diner?  I've got a load of paperwork to get through."

"Sure."  Kit faked a smile.  "Let's go."

As soon as they left the building, Brooke whipped out her cigarette and lit up.  Seeing Kits expression she said, "One of my many vices; we all have them."

"Don't I know it."  Silence followed.  "So are you staying here long?"

"For as long as I need to.  I'm looking for… an old friend."

"Oh, do I know him?"

Brooke decided against saying again.  "I doubt it."  

"Where are you trying to get away from?"

"Perth.  My Mum is driving me crazy.  I took some of my HSC early and now she thinks I'm getting complacent."

"Wow, you must be clever.  I never finished my HSC."

"You aren't missing much, " Brooke stubbed out her cigarette on a nearby bin.  "I almost died of boredom."

"Well here we are, the Summer Bay diner.  If you're gonna stick around, you'd better get used to knowing every single person in here and their business."

"Great, " she said faking sarcasm.  Maybe someone here would know Kane.

"And to top it all off my extended family are here, " said Kit gesturing towards two girls in uniform, sitting down. One of them caught Kit's eye, and waved.

"Kit, sit with us."  Jade wanted to make it up to Kit, after blanking her the previous night.

Kit sat opposite the twins.  Brooke sat next to her.

"Hi, " said the other girl.  "Are you new here?"  

"Very, " said Brooke.  

"I'm Kirsty, and this is my sister Jade."

"Nice."

"This is Brooke, " said Kit.  "She's staying at the drop in centre."

"You'd better believe it."  Brooke dumped her cigarette packet on the table.  Jade glared.  "I'm gonna go order."

"She smokes?" said an aghast Jade.

"People do Jade, " said Kit.  

"But still…  She's a bit different isn't she?  She reminds me of those hippy girls from the city."

"It's nice to see someone different around here, " said Kirsty.  "This place could do with spicing up."  Kirsty was secretly hoping that another, different person would come to Summer Bay.  A person who she suspected was already there.  That morning, she'd received an anonymous note, telling her to meet someone at six o clock by the wharf.  He had to be back.  Brooke came back with a toasted sandwich.  Little did she know she was closer to Kane than she thought.


	4. A stranger upon the wharf

Josh sat in his office by the sea, admiring his mini-empire surrounding him.  With his apartments selling like hotcakes, and planning permission for a shopping complex in the pipeline; Summer Bay was his oyster.  He could mould it into anything he wanted.  

Kane wasn't so sure.  He was off to see a man about a gym, though he had no idea how business worked.  All he knew was that he needed to invest his money quickly, and that the Summer Bay Gym seemed like a good option.  Hopefully he could convince Josh West to see it that way.  He knocked on the door of the mobile office, built outside his apartment.

"Come in, " said Josh, leaning back on his leather recliner.  "Well if it isn't the elusive Kane Phillips.  Nice to see you've made an effort."

He was obviously referring to Kane's baggy shorts and faded t-shirt.  Kane held back his temper.  "We spoke on the phone about the gym."

"Yes, of course, you want to buy it.  You seem to be making a habit of buying things from me, anyone might think you're obsessed."  

"How much do you want for it?"

"How have you suddenly got so much money?  Not been stealing things again have you?"

"No.  My aunt died and she left me her inheritance."

"Oh."  Josh's smirk faded.  Kane shuffled awkwardly.  "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, I have already received an offer for the gym."  Josh grabbed a bit of paper from his drawer, and scribbled a figure.  He slid the piece of paper over to Kane.  

Kane grimaced.  It seemed a lot for a gym but he had no choice.  "I'll give you another 10k on top of that."

"Really?"  Josh's eyes lit up.  He could buy another plot of land with that money.  The profits were guaranteed.  Perhaps he could buy himself another sports car.  "I'll take it.  I'll have my lawyer draw up the contracts right away.  Fantastic doing business with you."  He held out his hand.  Kane shook it firmly.

"Ditto."  Now his finances were going well, all he had to do was reclaim his girlfriend.  

***

After a morning with the twins from hell, Kit escorted Brooke back to the Drop in centre.  They had bonded that morning, not only because of their difficult personalities but because they could relate to each other, and Brooke seemed wise beyond her years.  

"I'd better go, " said Kit.  "It was nice meeting you again."

"Likewise, " said Brooke.  "I'll catch you again though?"

"Yeah, cool."  Kit left, and Brooke sighed as she walked towards her temporary home.  She'd learned a lot about Kit that morning; she lived with the Sutherlands who owned the caravan park nearby, and she had an older brother named Scott, and younger brothers in boarding school.  Soon they'd both have an older brother in common.  Brooke had to find out about him.  She knocked on Noah's door.  

"Come in."

"Gidday."

"Oh hi Brooke, did you want to talk?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew of a Kane Phillips."

Noah's pleasant expression faded.  "I know of him, yes, but I bet the Sutherlands wished they didn't."

"The Sutherlands, " gasped Brooke.  Kit's extended family.  "Why is that?"

"I don't want to go into detail, but he wrecked Dani's life.  I'm glad she's finally getting it together.  Why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh, some people were just talking about him.  I just wondered who he was.  I'll go now."  Brooke left, and ran into her room.  Her brother wrecked a life; what could that mean?  Did they ever go out or something?  Surely he couldn't be bad like his father?  The dream was starting to fade.  Brooke checked her phone.  No messages.  Her mother probably didn't even know she was gone.  There was no way she was going back home.  She'd find her brother, bad or not.

***

"Jade, have you seen my silver necklace?"  asked Kirsty, frantically trying to get ready for her secret date.

"Oh, I think Dani had it."

"Great.  Well I won't have a chance to go searching for it now."

"And why's that?" asked Jade.  "Are you going on a date?"

"Not exactly."  Kirsty rushed downstairs, searching for her shoes.  "I'm going out Beth.  Bye Beth.  Bye Kit."

"Wait a minute, " said Beth.  "How was your day?"

"Good."  She was going to be late.  "Ask Kit about her new friend."

"Oooooh, who's this?"  Beth was glad her daughter was beginning to settle in.

"Just Brooke.  She's new."

"Well you know you can always invite her here.  This is your home too."  Kit faked a smile.

"I've gotta go, " said Kirsty.  "Don't wait up."  She had five minutes to run to the wharf, in a miniskirt and high-heeled boots.   She had no idea why she was making such an effort; if it was Kane she was going to tell him how he'd made her feel all those months ago, and how a letter and a bunch of flowers just wouldn't cut it.  Those were some of the worst months of her life, especially when Dani found out about their relationship.  Kirsty slowed down now; she was approaching the wharf.  She couldn't see anything there but a lone candle, flickering in the wind.  As she came closer, she was sure no one else was around, and there was no clue as to where her admirer was.  Crestfallen, she sat down, and blew out the candle.  It probably wasn't even him, just somebody's sick joke.  Well, she wasn't going to let them see her upset.  Kirsty got up, but as she did, somebody tapped her on the shoulder from behind. 

"Hiya Kirst, sorry I'm late."  She knew that voice anywhere.

Kirsty spun round, "That's alright.  It only took you a year."  She began to walk away.

"Wait!" This wasn't going to plan.  "I'm sorry, I told you, I sent you the letter."

"A letter just doesn't cut it, " snapped Kirsty.  "You broke my heart, left me to pick up all the pieces, and now expect to pick up where we left off?  That's just not happening."

Kane could only watch as Kirsty marched off into the distance.    


	5. 5

"Kirsty wait!"  Kane wasn't going to let her go without a fight.  He'd come too far to let her go.  Kirsty tried to walk faster, but it was too late, Kane had caught up with her.  

"Get off me!" she said taking his hand from her shoulder.  "I just don't want to know."

"Just listen to me please. Just marry me."  Kane whipped a small box from his pocket, and held it out.  Kirsty froze.

"You're proposing?"  She was in disbelief, it was too random, too unexpected.  "After what you've done?"

"Just hear me out.  We had to break up before; we both knew that.  I had nothing to offer you back then, but I'm sorted out now.  I've got a flat, a bit of money, some work.  We could be good together if you just let it happen.  Look."  Kane opened the box.  It was the biggest diamond Kirsty had ever seen, far bigger than the one Scott had given Dani; the ring transfixed her.

"Kane, how could you afford this?"  Kirsty reached out to it.  "What have you been doing?"

"My aunt died last month.  She had a small lottery win before she died and left everything to me.  She wanted me to make something of my life and that's what I intend to do."

"Oh."  Kirsty softened.  She hadn't stopped loving Kane, of course she hadn't, but he couldn't just come back and expect everything to go back to normal.  There was Dani, and her family to consider.   "Marriage Kane?  That's a bit serious."

"I want to be committed to you.  We'll never have to break up again.  Love is all we need."

"It's a little more complicated than that.  Love isn't going to bring us guests at our wedding, it isn't going to make my family forgive me for what I'm about to say."

Kane smiled.  "So you'll marry me?"

Kirsty tried on the ring. "I'll think about it.  But this time we can't be a secret.  We'll have to tell everyone."

"Fine, " said Kane slipping his arm around Kirsty.  "Whatever it takes."

"Tomorrow Kane.  There's a community celebration, some award Summer Bay got or something, my Dad's roped me into going. "

"Wow.  So soon."  Kane hadn't bargained on going public yet.

"And after we tell everyone, we'll take it from there."  Kirsty kissed Kane on the cheek, and strolled happily into the distance.

***

The next day, Kit met Brooke at the Drop in Centre.  It had become a sort of habit, and a better option than getting drunk on the beach again.  Kit surprised Brook in her dormitory.

"Hi Brooke."

Brooke looked up from her diary.  "Oh hi Kit.  How are you?"

"A bit bored.  Everyone's gone out.  Do you fancy a walk?"

"Yeah, " said Brooke.  "Let me finish up my diary and I'll be out."  She hastily scribbled the rest of the sentence she was writing, slipped the diary into her bag, and jumped up.

"Oh yeah, " Kit said as they left.  "There's some community party thing at the Diner later.  My mum is making me go, she thinks I'm seriously antisocial, and since most people treat me as if I'm permanently drunk, I was wondering if you'd keep me company."

"Sure.  It's not like I'm doing anything."

They paused for a while.  "So, this old friend you're looking for, " began Kit.  "Is it an ex or something?"

"No.  It's actually my brother."  Brooke felt better for saying it.

"Cool.  Like a long-lost brother?"  Brooke nodded.  "And you think you might find him in Summer Bay.  Have you had much luck?"

"A little.  I'm trying to find out more about him before I contact him.  I think he may have been in trouble."

"Has you mum called you yet?  Mine always freaks when I run away."

"No, " Brooke sighed.  "She's not like that.  I have my life, and she has hers.  It's better that way."

"I take it you don't like her?"

"I suppose.  We never really bonded.  I always wanted an older brother."

"Well, all my brother Scott keeps saying is that I should've stayed at school and how I've wrecked my life by drinking."

"Why do you drink Kit?"

"I don't know."  Kit had been asked this question many times before but had never felt that she could give an honest answer.  "I mean, it doesn't solve anything and mum makes me feel pretty lousy afterwards.  I guess I feel different; anything beats being me."

"Maybe you should go back to school.  I've always thought about finishing my HSC; you need qualifications for pretty much anything.  I might want to be a criminologist, but I need more than Maths and English."

"I could, but I'd probably just flunk it again.  I could never concentrate."

"Well, perhaps we could go back together, give each other support.   I'm sure my mum would let me go to school here, and hopefully I can live with my brother."

Kit smiled sarcastically.  "I'll look forward to it."

***

The Summer Bay diner was decorated in the finest of plastic banners and crepe paper, and adorned with trays of excellently prepared sandwiches and sausage rolls; Colleen Smart had done herself proud.  

"I must say Alf Fisher, what an honour it is to be decorating the diner for such an occasion.  If this doesn't go down in the history books, I'll eat my hat!"

"Colleen, " began Alf fiddling with yet another balloon.  "Anyone would think _you'd _just won the award for Cleanest Coastal Town."

"Well I have in a way, I've made this town what it is!"  Colleen continued to mutter to herself while preparing the diner, and soon enough the diner was full of the residents of Summer Bay, including a visitor.

"Hi Brooke.  I'm Dani."  Dani was pleased to see a new face.  "What brings you to Summer Bay?"

"Oh, just some old friends, " replied Brooke.  She knew Kane had affected Dani in some way, but she seemed perfectly normal.

"Well, I'll leave you to talk to Kit.  You can meet my boyfriend Scott later."

"Doesn't she just make you sick?" said Kit as soon as Dani left. 

Brooke gave no answer.  She felt a bit left out.  There was so much togetherness in this community (with the exception of Kit); it was all just passing her by.  It was like she'd invaded another world, a world she shouldn't be a part of.  

The next few events happened all to fast.  Kirsty thought this moment was the perfect moment to bring in Kane; the moment when Alf Fisher was about to give a speech and the moment when the diner went quiet.  It seemed like a dream to Dani, nightmare even.  She flung her hand to her mouth in disbelief and shouted "Kane."

A light bulb went off in Brooke's head.  "Kane Phillips, " she whispered to herself.  He looked different to how she imagined, but she could see a slight resemblance.  

"How dare you."  Rhys looked mad.  He lunged for Kane.

"Dad!"  Kirsty stood in front of Kane.  "We just need to talk."

"Get out."

"This is a public place, " said Kane.  "I have every right to be here."

"Not if you're barred, " said Alf.  "Get out."

"I knew this was a bad idea Kirst."  Kane left.  Kirsty began to run after him, but was stopped by Rhys grabbing her.  Brooke was only noticed when she mysteriously darted out of the door.  She didn't hear Kit call her.  Her heartbeat was beating too fast.

Kane was walking at a hurried pace.  He was frustrated.  People wouldn't ever give him a chance.  Not now.  

"Wait."  He heard a voice from behind.  A different accent to Kirsty's.  He turned around.  "Kane Phillips, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm your sister, Brooke."


	6. Lost for Words

"Come again?"

"I'm your sister, Brooke Anderson.  We share the same father.  David Phillips, right?"

Kane turned away from the girl, reeling.  She didn't exactly look like him.  

"And before you ask, I'm not making it up.  My mother's black, which explains my complexion."

"Right, " he said absorbing the news.  Why would anyone pretend to be his sister?  She had to be genuine.  "So what's your story then, how did you find this out?"

"I found some letters from your aunt.  She used to be friends with my mother when she lived back here.  When she got pregnant, by your father, she left town to get away from him.  They carried on writing, and when she died, my mum inherited her necklace.  Your aunt mentioned you in the letters, and when I realised you were my brother, I decided to track you down.  I didn't think I'd find you so quickly."

"Wow."  It was a lot to take in.  "How old are you?"

"Sixteen.  Seventeen next month."

Kane frowned.  Trust his father to be playing away while he was still married to his mother.  His father probably didn't know Brooke existed.

Kirsty running towards him, with Rhys in tow, interrupted the moment.   

"Kane wait!"

"Don't you dare Kirsty!"

"Kane!"  Kirsty ran into his arms.  "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, " said Brooke folding her arms.

"Kirsty, get back here now."  Rhys was out of breath.  "Get off her."

"I have every right to be with her."  Kane held her tighter.  Brooke began to feel invisible.

"I said get off her, now, or else I will make you."  His look said it all.  

Kane let go.  "I'll ring you in the morning Kirst."

"OK, " said a sobbing Kirsty.  As Kirsty was dragged away, Kane turned to Brooke.  

"Do you want to come back to my place?  It's not far away.  We can talk and stuff."

"Yeah sure."

Brooke and Kane left the beach, wanting to say everything, but not knowing how to say it.

***

Brooke didn't know exactly what time she'd gone to sleep on Kane's couch.  It was hard to sleep when she was excited.  They didn't say much the previous night, and had gone their separate ways before drifting off to sleep.  Brooke sat up.  His apartment was fantastic; the giant plasma screen dominated the room.  He must be quite well off, thought Brooke.  

Kane, instinctively knowing his sister was awake, entered the lounge.  "Morning."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could."

"Good."

He stared at her from across the room.  He could see small resemblances to his father in her; the way she squinted slightly as she spoke and the slight way she smiled.  He sat in the leather chair opposite her.

"This is unreal, " he said.  

"I know, " said Brooke.  "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No worries.  It was the least I could do."

"Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks.   Bought it with my inheritance."

"Nice."  She smiled nervously.  "So, were you close to your aunt?"

"Quite.  She looked out for me, especially these past few months.  She helped me get back on track."

"What's our father like?" asked Brooke.  She was dying to know.

Kane hated to even think about him.  The scars were always there to remind him.  "I don't want to lie to you Brooke.  I hate him; we haven't spoken for years."

"Oh."  Her father wasn't so perfect after all.  "So what's the story with you then?  You're dating Kirsty?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Why does everyone seem opposed to you?" Brooke probed further into the mystery between Kane and the Sutherlands.  "Her Dad was going mad." 

Kane knew this subject would come up.  "Some stuff happened between me and Dani.  I made a lot of mistakes back then, but I'm different now.  They just don't see that."

"Oh."  Brooke wondered what the fuss was about.  She relaxed.  "Well I'd better get back to the Drop in Centre, all my stuff is there.  I need to talk to Kit too."

"OK, well I'll see you later then?  Maybe we can hang out?"  Having a sister may be better than he thought.  He had never had a relative that he really could talk to.  Brooke seemed to be alright. 

***

Kirsty had had the worst night; nobody in her family was speaking to her.  It seemed like a good idea at the time to bring Kane to the party, but after agonising about it all night she wasn't so sure.  The look on Dani's face would forever stay in her mind.  There was no way she would forgive her.  Plus, Kane seemed to be good friends with Brooke all of a sudden.  Kirsty pulled his ring off her finger, and left it under her pillow.  She had to see him.  Carefully, she slipped out of her room, but she didn't expect to crash into Kit.

"You're up early."

"I've got things to do, " said Kirsty squeezing past.   "Excuse me."

"I suppose you're going to see him."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"I think they'll guess somehow."

Kirsty went downstairs, leaving Kit to think.  She thought Brooke's behaviour the previous night was strange.  Why she would ever go running after Kane Phillips was anyone's guess.   Kit made it her intention to visit her and get the full story.

***

The Drop in Centre was packed, as usual on a Saturday, with the young people of Summer Bay enjoying their weekend by playing pool or video games.  Brooke felt happy today; she wouldn't have to live here anymore now she had found Kane.  Sure, he hadn't asked her yet, but with her powers of persuasion he couldn't say no. 

"Brooke!"  shouted Kit from behind.

"No need to shout.  How you doing?"

"Fine, look, where did you go last night?  You just ran off after Kane."

"Oh that. He's the guy I was talking about.  Kane is my brother."

Kit didn't give the pleased, astounded look Brooke expected.  Instead she looked horrified.  "_He's_ your brother?"

"Yes.  Why do you have that face?"

"Did he tell you what he did?"

Brooke sighed.  "If you mean his past, he said he made a lot of mistakes but he's different now.  He seems like a nice guy."

"Right, " said Kit.  She had to tell Brooke the truth.  Although she didn't know Kane, she knew what he'd done to Dani and how it had affected her.  "Brooke, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Kane isn't a nice guy.  You know Dani Sutherland?"  Brooke nodded.  "Well, he raped her."

The smile faded from Brooke's face.


	7. A Jump to Conclusions

Kane could remember the last time he went to the Surf Club.  It resulted in him being beaten up, though he did deserve it.  Now he had to explain to the staff that he'd taken over from Josh West, which would no doubt result in more turmoil.  He also knew that the Sutherlands owned the kiosk, and prayed they weren't there to hate him even more. 

"Kane!"  It was Kirsty, working behind the kiosk.  She dumped her apron down and ran to hug him.  Kane was nearly knocked over.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!  I'm just checking out the gym I bought."

"You bought the gym?"  Kirsty wasn't sure what to make of Kane's newfound wealth.  Perhaps she liked it better when he had no money.  "Cool." 

"I've got to break the news to the staff who work here.  No doubt they'll be pleased to see me."

"Well, Jesse will be alright with it, " she began.  "He doesn't know you.  Hayley is a different story."

"Wish me luck."  He kissed Kirsty on the cheek, and walked towards the gym.  It looked modern, with high tech equipment he could only dream of a use for.  

"Can I help you?"  A tall man with a shaved head approached him.

"Yes, in fact.  I'm Kane Phillips, the new owner of the gym."  

The man looked confounded.  "You own the gym?"  Kane nodded.  "I take it Josh West sold it to you."  Kane nodded again, and heard the man swear under his breath.

"What's wrong Jesse?" a female voice called out from another room.

"Oh that moron Josh West has only gone and sold the gym to someone else, " Jesse turned back to Kane.  "I'm sorry mate, but we thought that we were going to buy him out.  We're just a little angry."

"That's okay.  You can keep your jobs, I just want to understand how this place works."  

Hayley finished her phone call in the other room, and came out to join Jesse.  A look of horror spread across her face as she saw Kane.

"Hello Hayley."

"What – what is he doing here?"

"He owns the place now, " replied Jesse.

Hayley threw down the towel she was holding.  "I am not working for him.  Never.  I quit Jesse."

"Hayles!"  Jesse called after her.  "Who are you anyway?"

Brooke, who entered the gym a few minutes later, soon answered that question.  "Why didn't you tell me Kane?"  She glared at him furiously.   "Why didn't you?"

Kane gave an exhausted sigh.  She'd obviously found out from someone.  "Look, Brooke I was going to tell you -."

"As if you would want to."  Brooke was getting angrier by the second.  "No, you just thought you'd keep it a secret from me, well I found out and surprise now I know why everyone hates you and that it's a bloody good reason."

"Kane?"  Kirsty entered the gym after hearing the commotion.

"Wait a minute Kirsty.  Brooke, I -."

"So this is the mistake you made Kane.  Raping someone."

"I didn't mean, I -.  Brooke you have to realise how different I was back then.  I thought that it meant something when she invited me back."

"Of course it does! And when she said no, you didn't stop, did you and you denied it afterwards.  That is the lowest thing you can do Kane." 

"Look, who are you anyway?" said Kirsty interrupting.  "And what right to you have speaking to him like that?"

"I'm his sister from Perth."  

She laughed in disbelief.  "He doesn't have a sister."

"I do, " said Kane.  "I meant to tell you, but I only found out yesterday, at the diner."

Kirsty was in shock.  She was all set to believe that Kane was having some sort of twisted affair with this new girl.  

"I don't even know if I can look at him anymore, " said Brooke.  "And you Kirsty, that's the worst thing you could do to your sister.  I hope you're pleased with yourself."

And with that, she left.

***

Kirsty went after Brooke.  Kane was already admitting defeat, assuming that her mind was already against him.  Brooke was quite possibly the only decent member of Kane's family, and there was no way she was going to let Kane mess this up.

She was sitting down on the beach, smoking as she usually would after an argument.  It was like a reflex action, a very bad one at that, but she couldn't change it.  There was nothing more that Brooke hated than repeatedly giving money to big cigarette companies.

"Brooke.  Hi."  Kirsty sat down beside her.  

"Come to fight his battles, have you?"

"Do you think I would still love him if I thought he was a bad person?  Brooke, I have gone over and over this in my head and I have realised that he's different now.  I've seen another side to him that made me think he made a mistake that no one has let him forget.  I know how that feels."

Brooke silently agreed.  Her ex-boyfriend hadn't given her a second chance for kissing someone else.  Someone completely different.

"So all I'm saying Brooke, is just give him a chance, get to know him.  He isn't the person people make him out to be."

Kane did seem like a reasonable person; when they had talked that morning, he'd seemed so nice.  Would an evil person let her stay the night?  Perhaps Brooke had been too harsh on him, but rape was so serious.  She couldn't ignore it.

"If you can like him, I'm sure I can."  Brooke stubbed out her cigarette on the sand.

Kirsty smiled.  "You seem nice.  It'll be good for Kane to have someone decent around to support him."

"Yeah.  Catch you later."  As Kirsty left, Brooke was left to contemplate.  She didn't really want to lose Kane, not now, after travelling thousands of miles.  Now, she would have to lose her pride, and apologise.


	8. 8

"Kane."  Brooke had come to see him after hearing Kirsty.  Although she saw him differently, she thought he at least deserved a chance to explain.

"Brooke."  Kane finished folding some towels. "It's great to see you again."  

"I'd like to talk."

"Cool.  Would you like to take a walk?" She nodded.

They left the gym in complete silence.  Kane kept staring at his feet, not quite knowing how he could redeem himself.  Brooke broke the ice when they were out of the vicinity of the complex.  "I spoke to Kirsty."

"What did she say?"

"Stuff, about your family.  I'm sorry I was so bitchy yesterday I was just in shock.  I would like to hear what you have to say about it, about everything.  I still want to get to know you better."

"Where do I start?"  Kane stopped walking, and paused to look out onto the horizon.  "Us Phillips' never did amount to much.  My father, well, he didn't do a lot.  He was always out of work and taking his anger out on us.  It was like a cycle.  He'd hit Scott and then Scott would hit me.  My Mum couldn't take anymore.  She took her own life because she was sick of my father's beatings.  I almost felt like that."  The emotion was getting too much for him, the hurt he had felt almost ten years before still got to him.  He could almost feel his bruises stinging.  

"Some things happened.  My Dad left us with my aunt; he said it was for a week but he never came back.  My brother got even more messed up, kidnapped my teacher and got sent down.  I felt good.  Then I met Dani Sutherland, Brooke you have to understand, I thought she really liked me.  We got on really well, when no one else would give me the time of day.  She asked me to help her carry some shopping home.  I tried to kiss her; I thought that I could make her see that she liked me.  I kept blocking out what she was saying, but you have to understand I didn't mean to do it."

"That's still no excuse Kane, you could have stopped."

"I know.  I was deluded.  When the police approached me, I got scared.  Deep down I knew what I did was wrong, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.  I pleaded not guilty, and I thought when I got off, that was that.  I would get my second chance, and everyone would just forget.  It didn't happen.  I knew I deserved it but everyone hated me, and when I moved schools I thought it would all go away but somehow people found out and hated me everywhere.  It felt like the whole world was against me.  I started to blame Dani; I thought that what I did was justified somehow and that she was in the wrong for accusing me.  We tried mediation, and though she might have felt better for me saying sorry, I still had no friends.  I tried to get my life together; I got a job on a ferry, just as a deckhand, and thought that that would be a new start.  Turned out the Sutherlands were on the ferry, and things got worst when the ferry started sinking."

"Wow.  I didn't know you had been through so much."  Brooke's life paled in comparison.

"You'd be surprised.  Anyway, I'm a useless swimmer, so Kirsty had to pull me to shore.  I woke up in the bush, alone, and went to look for here but of course she kept running away, and getting the wrong idea.  She was suffering from heatstroke, you see, and I was trying to carry her to water.  Eventually, she realised we had to stick together, despite our differences.  We had trouble sleeping, and I told her about how my father used to lock me outside sometimes, and I couldn't sleep then."  He saw Brooke's expression.  "The next day, we managed to find Shelley, her mother, and she had this snake on her which I had to get rid of.  It bit me, and I think Kirsty kept trying to talk to me about stuff, but I was a bit out of it."

"So you bonded out there?"  Their meeting wasn't as Brooke expected.

"Yep.  Her parents made sure she didn't see me much, after we were found.  It was weird, being alone again after being that close with someone.  I had to keep seeing her.  We met up in secret, and after I had an argument with someone, I threatened to leave.  She kissed me then.  I didn't know what to do.  I knew it was wrong from the start, me and her, me and anyone for that matter.  We got together for a bit, even ran away, but that didn't work out.  Eventually I had to leave her.  I had nothing to offer her then.  That's why I'm back here."  Kane had never been that open in his life, apart from with Kirsty.  He wasn't in denial anymore, and he could admit that.

"Well Kane, it's going to take a while for me to get over what you did, but at least now I know the facts."  She had a moment of realisation.  "You said your brother hit you."

"Oh, " Kane wanted to keep him a secret.  "I'm afraid Scott is your brother too.  I'm sorry you've just inherited the worst family ever."

"No, don't be.  My Mum's just as bad; she was an alcoholic when I was younger and I had to look after my brother while trying to prop her up for parents evening."

"My parents never turned up for that sort of stuff either."

"I used to hate it so much.  I kept thinking that my real father would never do this; he'd always be there for me and stuff.  Guess I was wrong, "  she sighed.  She'd flown all the way to Summer Bay in hope of a better life, but now she wasn't sure if it was better here.  Nothing was like what it seemed.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I don't match up to what you thought I'd be like, " said Kane instinctively.  "I wish I could make it up to you.  You're welcome to stay with me for as long as you want."

"Really?  Cool."  Their eyes met.  In a perfect world they would have hugged, but something stopped both of them.  Perhaps it was the fear of getting to close to someone. "I'd better tell my Mum.  No doubt she's far too busy to care."

"I'd better get back to work too.  I have to do most of it as my staff have deserted me.  Here's the key to the apartment.   Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, " said Brooke as she received the key.  "I could always come by and help you later."

"That's great."  Kane smiled as he walked away.  He felt a special bond with Brooke now, one that he'd never felt with family before.

***

It had begun to rain.  Dani stared at the droplets of rain, casually streaming down her window.  It made her feel safe, staying inside.  She wouldn't have to face the big bad world, especially a certain person in it.  She didn't have to get dressed, she didn't have to eat and she certainly didn't even have to think about him.  She could just see which droplets of rain would travel down her window the fastest.  

There was a knock at the door.  Dani said nothing.  

"Dani, it's me.  Scott."

She was still.  The watching the rain was much more interesting than talking.  

Scott opened the door.  She had to talk sometime.  Now was his chance to be there for her; he had never seen Dani like this.  She had told him about her assault, but he'd never seen her so upset, so silent.  

"Are you alright?"  Stupid thing to say.  It was obvious she was upset.  Awkwardness brought out the worst in him.  "Dani, please say something."

Half of her wanted to lash out; he'd been keeping it all in for hours.  This is what he did to her, turned her from a calm collected woman into a clumsy wreck.  

"I'm fine."  That was her other half, wanting to pretend nothing had happened.  She wiped away her invisible tears.  "I'm fine, I'm fine."   

"Are you sure?"

Dani nodded profusely.  "Totally fine."

"Will you come downstairs?"

"Is Kirsty there?"

"No." 

Dani knew where she'd be.  With him.  "Great.  I'll just get dressed."  One glance at Scott told him she wanted him to leave the room.  

"I'll make you a cup of tea."  He smiled weakly and left the room.  

***

It was good to be free.  The Yabbie Creek air, however polluted it was, tasted so much better.  Prison took everything away from you, your dignity, your self-respect.  Now he was going to get it back, starting with a visit.  Kane hadn't visited Scott Phillips for a while; ignoring his visitation notices and letters.   Now he was going to find out what his brother had been hiding from him.  

"Poor Aunt Rose, " he said mockingly, opening the cast iron gate to her house.  "She never stayed around to see me get out.  Her loss."  He knocked on the front door.   

"Yes?"  A bedraggled woman, holding a screaming toddler opened the door.  

"I'm looking for Kane Phillips."

"He doesn't live here anymore ­­­— Sara I told you no sweets before bedtime, " After a firm slap from the mother, the toddler started to repeatedly kick the her in the ribs.  "I think he moved to Summer Bay, he didn't leave a forwarding address or anything."

"That's fine."  So Kane obviously inherited the place, every last bit of it.  That wasn't right.  Scott would claim his share.  He wouldn't let his stupid aunt leave him in poverty.  "Thank you very much, " said Scott with a smile.  Revenge would be sweet.  


	9. 9

Being promoted to a spare bedroom had its advantages; a good night's sleep being one of them.  Brooke woke up from one of her silly recurring dreams, something to do with catching flying objects, and instantly felt uplifted with the sun lighting up the room, complimented by the sound of the sea.  Today would be a good day; she could sense it.  

Kane knocked on the door.  "Brooke are you up? Hot water's on, if you want to take a bath."  He could get used to this brother-sister stuff, it was nice to have someone sane around.  His aunt was from a different generation, and could be a bit eccentric at times.

"Thanks.  I'll be out in a bit."  She grabbed one of her beach towels and chose one of her smarter outfits, a white shirt and black jeans, to wear. She was going to Summer Bay High to enrol and wanted to make a good impression. 

"What time is your appointment at the school?"

"Um… about one o clock, " shouted Brooke.  "I'm meeting Kit in the diner at twelve though."

"I'm sure they'll let you in.  I just hope you do better than I did when I was at that school."

"I'm sure I will."  She left the room, her smile fading as she saw Kane's back, covered in scars.  Not sure about whether to be horrified or sympathetic, she stayed silent.

Kane, sensing someone staring at him, turned around.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah — No, those scars, are they from your dad and brother?"

"I should remember to keep them covered. Not exactly a pretty sight, eh?"

"They must have hurt."

"I just switched myself off.  That's all I could do."

She nodded with understanding.  She knew what it was like to switch herself off when things were getting to her; it was the story of her life.   "Can I use the phone?  I need to ring my mother."

"Of course, this is your home now.   I've got to get to work now, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure."  As he left, Brooke dialled her mother's number on the silver house-phone; she knew that she had to make the first move otherwise they'd never speak.  With a new husband, impending baby and scatterbrain personality, the new Mrs Williams had forgotten to call her daughter.  It wasn't because she didn't love her, far from it, but because she knew that Brooke was used to coping on her own and being independent.  Yet, that didn't mean that Brooke wouldn't appreciate someone worrying about her every once in a while instead of assuming she was fine. 

The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up.  A gruff male voice answered.  "Hello?"

Howard Williams was Brooke's new stepfather.  Her mother, a hairdresser, met him through one of her clients; in fact she stole him from one of her clients.   The former Mrs Williams had never quite gotten over her hairdressers betrayal.  "Howard, it's Brooke.  Is Mum there?"

"She is.  I'll just get her."  They had never really bonded as a stepfamily.  

"Brooke, how nice to hear from you! " exclaimed her mother in a voice, which sounded like she'd just been reminded of an old friend she'd forgotten all about.  "Where have you found yourself this time?"

"Summer Bay."  There was a slight pause.  Donna Williams knew that town very well.  She knew why her daughter was there, but remained oblivious nonetheless.

"What are you doing there?"

"I found the letters Mum.  Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"

"I don't know, I thought it would overcomplicate things.  I just wanted it to be the four, well, soon five of us, " she said.  "I knew what his father was like, and I didn't want him to meet you.  He treated me badly."

"Well, his son Kane is fine. He's got a job and he's letting me stay with him, which leads to me what else I need to ask you.  I'd like to go to school here."

"Oh?  What's wrong with Perth?"

"I'd like to get to know Kane better, plus I'm starting to make friends here.  I'm going to the school soon, is it alright if I fax the application form over?"

"You've already made your mind up, haven't you?"  Donna sighed.  This would drive an even bigger wedge between her and Brooke.  "As long as you visit the baby when it's born."

"I will.  You should see Kane too."

"When the time is right.  My shift at the salon's starting soon, I'd better go.  I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye."  Brooke hung up.  Now all she had to do was convince Summer Bay High to have her.

***

Kit was glad to get out of the house of madness, even if it was just for a couple of hours.  Soon she wouldn't have to be there all day.  In a strange way she was looking forward to going back to school.

"You look nice, " said Beth realising that finally her daughter had straightened herself out.  "I'm so glad you're going back to school."

"Yeah, well Dad would have wanted it."  Kit smiled feebly as Kirsty, who'd finished her lunch break, ran through the living room and straight out of the front door.  

"Hello?" said a puzzled Beth.  "I wish they'd sort out their differences, I can't stand this tension.  We haven't all sat down together for ages."

"I doubt they will, the way everyone's acting.  I don't know what to think anymore.  Kane seems decent now, and his sister's nice but then what he did was unacceptable."

"I know how you feel.  Tell Brooke I said hi, maybe you could invite her round?"

"We'll see.  Bye Mum."

"Good luck!"

Kit left the Caravan Park and jogged gently to the diner.  She'd tried to look a bit smarter today, wearing black cords instead of jeans, hoping that they'd take her as she was.  It would be weird going back, her being so much older than her class and probably a lot less smart too.  Still, it would be worth it; she could go to uni and get on with her life instead of latching onto her mother.

Brooke waved at a nearby Kit.  "You look smart today, " she shouted.

"Thanks.  Thought I'd make an effort, first impressions and all that."  Kit could get used to all these compliments.

After a quick bit at the diner, the girls made their way to the nearby school.  It was quite quiet, as lessons were still going on, and it was an eerie feeling entering school corridors again.  Sure, Brooke had never been here before, but they all smelt the same; they all told the same story.  It was as if one blueprint of a school had been copied, all over the world.  They followed the corridor down to the staircase, and were faced with the agonising dilemma of turning left or right.

"You'd have thought they would have signposted the place, " laughed Kit.  "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Left looks good."

They turned, but to their disappointment were greeted by a broom cupboard at the end of the corridor.  

"Guess I was wrong, " said Brooke.   "I didn't think it'd be this hard to get back into school."

"Maybe I can be of service, " said a voice from behind.  Brooke quickly spun round.  A blonde boy of about her age greeted her.  "You must be Brooke."

"If you say so."

"And Kit — nice to see you again."

"Likewise, " smiled Kit through gritted teeth.  "We're looking for Mr Burnet's office. "

"You both coming to Summer Bay High?  How much did they pay you?"

"Quite a bit, " she said.  "So where is his office?"

"I'm Nick Smith by the way, " he held out his hand toward Brooke.  "I guess we'll both be in Year 11 then."

She shook his hand, sensing that there was something about him.  He seemed the cheeky type, and Kit was acting strangely towards him.  Perhaps there was history between them. 

Nick tried to make conversation as he led them to the opposite end of the corridor but it was proving increasingly difficult with Kit there, biting back with her sarcastic comments.  However, Brooke seemed interesting, if a little challenging. Who would have thought a trip to the bathroom could have so many possibilities?  

"Well, here we are, " said Nick greeted by silence.  "I'll just get back to class then.  I'll see you around."

"Bye, " said Brooke after him.  "Did something happen between you two?  You seemed frostier than usual."

Kit knocked on the door.  "Yes and no.  Something happened but it didn't really _happen_, if you know what I mean."

"I think so."  The door opened, to reveal a tall man who looked far too young and modern to be a principal.

"Brooke and Kit, how good to see you, " he said shaking their hands.  "I'll have to interview you separately, go through all the admin stuff.  Brooke shall we start off?"

"Sure."  Brooke gave a slightly apprehensive smile at Kit as she waited outside, though her nerves were probably unnecessary.  Mr Burnet seemed like an easygoing sort of guy, not too judgemental.  A good thing, with her past.

"So Brooke, your mother rang me this morning and faxed your details over.  Why have you chosen somewhere so far away to live?"

"Well, you might know that Kane Phillips is my brother."

"I do, yes."

"I only discovered this a couple of weeks ago, and I'd like to get to know him a bit better.  I also thought it'd be a good time to go back to school."

"Of course.  Your mother was a little vague as to why you left your old school in Perth, she said you had an accident?"

"Sort of, " said Brooke feeling a little embarrassed.  Trust her mother to gloss over the truth.  "I was a bit messed up then with my schoolwork and stuff.  They wanted me to take some HSC exams earlier, and then take more exams after that and with my Mum's problems I just felt out of control.  I did take an overdose, yes, but I'm coping now, my Mum's sorted out and I'd just like to get my academic life back on track."

Paris Burnet was slightly taken aback.  "Well, I'm sure that Summer Bay can help you do that, and I've no problems offering you a place.  I understand you've taken some exams already?"

"Yes, Maths and English.  I was halfway through the other courses, but then you-know-what happened."

"Well, I'll contact your old school to see if what you've already done can be submitted as part of your HSC.   I'm going to put you into Year 11, but if that doesn't work out I'm sure you can move down."

"I think I'll be fine in Year 11, " said Brooke thinking of Kirsty and Nick.  They seemed like good people to know.

"I can get your timetable worked out by the end of the week, I suggest that you come in on Friday to meet your teachers — I trust you know some of the students?"

"I do know a few."

"You'll also need a uniform, we have a strict policy.  A dress can be bought from reception, or they could organise a second hand one.  I look forward to seeing you settle in here, " smiled Paris.  "I think you could be just what this school needs."

"Thanks, " said Brooke shaking his hand and leaving the office.  She said goodbye to Kit, and made her way out of the school.

The once silent corridor was now full of noisy, uniformed students, grabbing books out of lockers, chattering, being told off; Brooke stuck out like a sore thumb.  The students parted as she walked down the corridor, some giving her some strange looks.  Seeing Kirsty and Jade at some nearby lockers, she approached them, with one twin smiling and the other frowning.

"So you're serious about coming here then Brooke?" asked Kirsty.  Seeing her reminded her of her secret engagement to Kane, and how she had to tell people soon.

"I suppose so.  Hello Jade."

Jade faked a smile.  Her being Kane's sister wasn't the only reason to hate her; she didn't like how Brooke had just appeared and landed on her feet.  

"Well we'll make sure you settle in, won't we Jade?"

"I feel like I already have, " said Brooke looking Jade straight in the eye.  "Nick was very nice to me."

"Oh, was he?"  She tried not to show her contempt, but it was difficult.  No matter what Nick did to her, an important part of her still loved him.  Not that she felt threatened, of course.

"I'd better be going, it'd be silly me hanging around when I don't need to be.  Tell Nick I said hi."  And with that Brooke left, feeling that maybe her life would finally get back on track, and a more interesting one at that.


	10. Back to School

It seemed that the Summer Bay gym had become busier than ever now that Hayley had quit.  Endless people were signing up, reporting lost items, moaning about the lack of towels and trying to glimpse at the man who'd put a halt to the diner celebrations.  It was all a bit claustrophobic.  

"Kane, what shall I do about that Marie woman?" asked Jesse, looking rushed off his feet.  "She seems to think she has a training session booked every week, but I've never seen her before in my life."

"I really don't know, can't you just book her in sometime?"  Kane wasn't used to being surrounded by so many busy people.  He liked to work at his own pace; he used to work to the rhythm of the sea at his old job because it didn't matter.  It wasn't him who had to worry about people cancelling contracts and making sure people were satisfied.  Now he was the boss, and didn't quite enjoy having all the power.

"I wish I could, " began Jesse.  "But I'm booked solid all week.  I think we may need to employ someone else, or at least get Hayley back."

"Do you think you can persuade her?"

"I doubt it.  She wants to stick by Dani."  

Kane didn't let his uneasiness show.   "I'll send out an ad then."  

***

Another school day finished, and Kirsty rushed over to the gym to see Kane, using the back way, not drawing too much attention to herself.  She hadn't really seen him much, and it felt a bit silly defending his character, when he hadn't even spoken to her.  Also, they were supposed to be engaged, and Kirsty wanted to start acting like it.

"Guess who?"  Kirsty crept up behind Kane, placing her hands over his eyes.  

"Hmmmm, I wonder.  Could it be Kirsty Sutherland?"

"Soon to be Kirsty Phillips?  I think so."

Kane turned around, but wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to kiss her at work, but hell to that — he was the boss.

They shared a quick kiss, both feeling instantly uplifted.  In those short seconds nothing else mattered; there was no family, no work stress, no school worries.  It was almost like being on the wharf all those months ago.

Almost.

They broke apart.  Kane looked around to see if anyone had noticed, especially the Sutherlands at the nearby kiosk.  Jesse gave him a strange look.

"It's great to see you babe, but I need to get back to work.  We're short-staffed."

"Well, I could help you, " said Kirsty dumping her school bag on the floor.  "I didn't get a lot of homework."

"Don't they need your help more?" asked Kane, gesturing towards the kiosk.

"They won't know I'm here, plus we need to spend some time together.  We haven't met up for ages."

"And we will.  I'll take you out Friday night, " he opened up the nearby till, and took a couple of notes out. "Here, buy yourself something nice to wear."

"Thanks, " said a slightly disheartened Kirsty.  Money seemed to be Kane's answer to everything nowadays.  

***

Brooke kept trying to tell herself that she wasn't nervous about the impending day ahead, but she was in denial.  She didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the mornings, and when she woke, it felt like she hadn't slept at all and the reality was beginning to dawn on her.  Her freedom had gone.  Now it was back to the life she used to hate, albeit in a different area, but elements of it would still be there.

Sighing, she got up and put on her new school dress, and couldn't help thinking that she looked slightly tent-like.  At least at her old school she was able to wear trousers, and not a degrading, ridiculously short dress.  "I'll sort this out, " she thought and she searched in her rucksack for her silver chain belt.  Draping it around her waist reduced the tent effect, and complete with a purple headscarf and bracelets, she looked like herself again.  

"That's better, " she thought.  "Summer Bay High, here I come."

***

Kit was also nervous about the day ahead, but tried not to show it.  The reason why she was worried however, was not her uniform.  She had decided to come in the boy's uniform, a shirt, tie and jeans.  Dresses were not her thing.  After being squeezed to death by her excited mother, she left the caravan park to meet Brooke.  

"Not walking with the terrible twins then?" asked Brooke as they began to walk.

"They're hardly like twins anymore, " said Kit.  "Kirsty leaves at the crack of dawn, and Jade is probably still asleep."

"I suppose that's a good thing." 

As they approached the school, they began to get some strange looks from other students.  A group of girls sniggered behind them.

"Nice to see school hasn't changed, " said Kit, rolling her eyes.  "I bet they all wear tons of make-up and stuff their bras."

"Hey!  Wait up!"  Kirsty ran towards them, oblivious of students staring.  "I see you've both interpreted the uniform in different ways."

"Someone had to, "stated Brooke.

The three misfits walked together connected by their lack of conformity; Kit for her 'problems', Brooke for her attitude and Kirsty for her relationship, but somehow they didn't care.  Brooke was used to standing out.

"Ah, Brooke and Kit, " said Mr Burnet greeting them inside, and handing them each a sheet of paper.  "I have your timetables for today.  You'll notice you both have some free periods, and I hope you use them wisely."

The girls thanked him, and began to compare timetables.

"I can meet up with you after Chemistry Kit, " exclaimed Brooke.  "I have two hours free before lunch."

"Man, you're lucky, " said Kirsty.  "I have double Chemistry, double English and then double Maths.  We'd better get to class Brooke; Mrs Taylor hates it when we're late.  See you later Kit."

Kit said goodbye and went to her lesson, leaving Kirsty and Brooke in the corridor full of students.

"I suppose I'd better introduce you to some of the people in our class, " began Kirsty.  "That's Seb."  She gestured towards a lanky boy with a mop of curly hair.  "We used to go out, but he dumped me for another man."

"Right, " said Brooke.

"And that's Simone, she's a bit of a dag.  You know Jade, who doesn't like to talk to me at the moment, and Nick who cheated on her.  The rest of the people are stuck up."

"Cool."  They entered the full classroom, getting even more strange looks.  A girl with blonde hair scowled at them.  "Nice to know these people are acting their age, " muttered Brooke under her breath.

"Here, " said Kirsty.  "Sit next to me.  I doubt Jade will."

Brooke sat down, and dumped her bag on the floor.  Chemistry.  The last time she'd looked at a book was about six months ago.  She wasn't sure how much she'd remember.

"Good Morning class, " said the slightly frazzled looking teacher as she entered the room.  "I hope you remember what we did last lesson."

"Yes Mrs Taylor, " replied all except Brooke.

"Right."  The teacher pushed her glasses up.  "Who can tell me two facts about isotopes?  Anyone?" 

Two hands shot up, belonging to Jade and Brooke.  Mrs Taylor, who hadn't noticed Brooke before, decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh yes, I forgot about you.  Yes Brooke?"

"Well, each isotope has the same number of protons but different numbers of neutrons and a different mass."

"That's right, " said Mrs Taylor, pushing her glasses up again.  Jade looked put out, not quite seeing how someone who had been away from school so long could remember anything.  "Could you give me some examples?"

"Certainly.  Carbon has two isotopes, Hydrogen has three and Chlorine has two."

"Excellent.  If you can remember that much Brooke, then I'm sure you can do very well here."  Kirsty gave Brooke a surprised smile.  Most of this science stuff just went in one ear and out the other.  

The rest of the lesson was a breeze; Brooke found the work surprisingly easy to get back into.  She almost enjoyed it, and Chemistry had never been that way before.  Now, all she had to do was stick at it and the world of criminology would be hers for the taking.

***

The pace at the gym slowed down in the early evening, and Kane was ready to hand the responsibility over to Jesse.  He was going to take Kirsty out on a date, their first date to be precise, to a new Chinese restaurant in Yabbie Creek.   It wouldn't be too pretentious, which was good for him; he wasn't exactly swanky-boyfriend material.  That would change soon.  He'd be her husband.  At least the money he'd inherited could be put to some use in about a year and a half.

"Jesse, I'm off now, " he said, picking up some rubbish bags.  "I'm just going to dump these outside."

"Fine."  

Kane went through the back door to where the bins were kept, and began to whistle.  He only came this late to avoid the Sutherlands, who also deposited their rubbish there.  It wasn't the best place for a fight. 

Little did he know, that someone was lurking in the shadows.  Someone very familiar.  Scott had finally found Kane's whereabouts, by asking his old 'mates' at work.  Now he could get what he deserved.

"So this is where you're hiding?" said a voice from the shadows.

Kane's cheery whistling stopped, and he quickly spun around looking for the voice.  It sounded familiar to him, a little rougher, but still familiar.  "Scott?"

"That's right bro, " said Scott showing his face.  "I'm back Kane, back for good."


	11. 11

The night was still and well underway.  Kirsty crept out of Kane's room; she'd be dead if she didn't get home soon.  They didn't do anything, mostly talked about their engagement and future and did some major pashing, but that was enough.  More would come later.  She looked around the open plan living area and felt one of the smooth polished shelves; it was gorgeous.  She could definitely see herself living there.

"Mrs Phillips, " she said to herself.  "Has a nice ring to it."  Despite their conversations, she couldn't help thinking that he'd been keeping something from her.  Perhaps he was nervous in the change of scenery, the restaurant they went to was a bit upmarket, not Kane's usual style.  He'd seemed a little reserved at first, slightly freaked out, but soon got used to his fiancé's company.

Brooke was fumbling with her key in the lock.  She'd been out late at Kit's house and had lost track of time; she'd told Kit if she ever felt like a drink, she should call her, and she did after the day she'd have.  Cooperating with teachers wasn't exactly Kit's strong point.  Brooke opened the door, and realising Kane was asleep, tiptoed towards her room, and feeling a bit clumsy she stuck her hand out to the wall.  This would have been fine if Kirsty wasn't standing there.  They both screamed.

"Kirsty?"

"Brooke?"

She fiddled with a nearby lamp.  "Oh.  You're here."

"Yeah, Kane took me out to dinner and we came back here and talked.  He would have given me a lift back but he's had a bit much to drink."

"Right.  Talked."

"Seriously, "Kirsty pushed her hair out of her face, accidentally showing her engagement ring.  She'd worn it tonight instead of keeping it on a necklace, to at least show the world they were a couple, if not her family.  

"Is that ring what I think it's for?"

A big grin spread across Kirsty's face.  She'd been dying to tell someone about their good news.  "Yes, we're getting married!"

"Congratulations.  I suppose I'd better let you tell your family the good news."

"As if, doubt they'll speak to me again.  You can't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed.  I'll see you tomorrow then."  Kirsty left, leaving Brooke feeling slightly dismayed.  Her future sister-in-law.  It all seemed so sudden.

***

Kane woke up with a slight hangover.  He'd been drinking a lot on the date, thinking his problems would go away, but they hadn't.  Scott was back on his case.  Of course yesterday he had seemed charming, hiding in the alley behind the gym, acting like he was pleased to see the brother who'd helped him get locked up, but Kane knew he was back for more than a brotherly visit.  Ever since he'd been left the money from his aunt, he'd been worried about Scott trying to get his hands on it.  Aunt Rosemary left nothing for Scott in his will; she never took to him much, and specified that he shouldn't get any of it; the money was for Kane to make something of himself.  Scott would just use it to scam people and cause more chaos.  He wasn't the type to invest wisely.  Still, he hadn't exactly been asked about the money yet, maybe there was no ulterior motive.  Perhaps he'd be okay.

***

Another day of school began, much like the first.  Brooke began to see the pattern emerging.  Soon she'd start feeling like she lived at school, and only went back to the apartment to sleep and wash.  The days would start to melt into each other, and she'd be stuck in a trap before she knew it. 

"We've got History today," said Kirsty as they walked towards school.  "We get to do an assignment in Germany.  You'll probably have to work with Jade, she hasn't got a partner yet."

"Jade?"  Brooke pulled a face.  "I'm not exactly her favourite person right now.  Speaking of her, when are you going to tell your family about the proposal?"

"Soon, " lied Kirsty.  She wanted to put it off as long as she could.  They hadn't even begun to deal with her and Kane going out again, let alone marrying each other.   "It won't happen for ages anyway, unless we elope or something."

"Are you sure it's what you want and you're not just trying to prove a point to your folks?  It just seems a bit sudden."

"We've been through so much Brooke, it just feels right, " Kirsty felt her ring hanging on a chain around her neck.  It made her feel different, more confident.  

They carried on into yet another classroom, and sat down at identical desks.  History would be useful to Brooke; she'd always liked it. Not all the school stuff they learned, but the really interesting gory stuff, like how they tortured criminals and all the scandals that travelled through villages like wildfire.  History was something that couldn't be changed; it was fact.

The teacher entered the room, the complete opposite of the chemistry teacher, short, stout and alert looking.  Sure enough, there were to be doing presentations on different aspects of Nazi Germany, and Brooke was with Jade.  Brooke was thrilled at the prospect.

"Jade, you're going to have to talk to me at some point, " she said to a silent Jade, buried in a text book.  "What do you know about the Reichstag fire?"

"I know that it was deliberately set up, " snapped Jade.  

"Okay… " said a bemused Brooke.  "Listen Jade, I know we won't ever be best buddies through some bizarre twist of fate, but we could at least try and do this.  I want a good grade; you want a good grade."  She paused for a moment.  "You know I'm not a threat to Nick."

"I didn't think you were!"  Jade threw her textbook down in disgust, making her sister look up.  "We're not even going out, I don't know why you would think that."

"Whatever."  It was a good thing Nick wasn't in class that day to see this; Brooke thought Jade protested too much.  "I just wanted you to know I'm not interested in him."  She didn't add the 'yet' on the end.  

After an uncomfortable lesson, Brooke needed a cigarette.  It definitely would be her last one; she was running out of money to buy them plus it did seem a bit stupid sometimes.  She'd only started because her old friends did, the ones that made her life hell.  She was at a new place in her life now, and she didn't need them.

"Are you gonna miss them? " asked Kit, as they stood behind some faraway trees at lunch.  

"For a bit.  They've become a bit of a routine, " Brooke blew out some smoke.  "A bit of a silly routine." 

Kit took a sip of water.  "I can understand that."

Just as Brooke was about to put out her cigarette, a female teacher saw her.  Mrs Saunders had been looking for Brooke anyway, a certain blonde twin had mentioned seeing her near the infamous smokers spot, and she was right.

"What do we have here?"

Brooke quickly put out her cigarette.  "Caught."

"You do know Brooke that this normally means immediate suspension?"

"I do, and I'm sorry.  If its any consolation its my last one ever."

"It's true Mrs Saunders, " piped Kit.  "She's given up now."

"Well, I'm not sure about that Kit, " she looked at Brooke.  "I'll keep this just between us since you're new, and making progress.  You'll be in detention after school tomorrow though.  I think that's fair."

"Thanks, Mrs Saunders.  I won't let you down."

Mrs Saunders walked off, and acknowledged a nearby Jade, hanging around.

"I'll give you two guesses who set me up, " said Brooke to Kit as they walked past.  

"Whatever will she think of next?"

"I bet she doesn't know who I'm in detention with."  She smiled; she'd seen Nick getting the third degree from Mr Burnet earlier for missing class.  Detention would be his only option.

***

The day at the gym passed quickly, and with the last hour to go, Kane was looking forward to eating something nice when he got home.  He didn't expect Brooke to cook it for him though; he'd probably just send out for pizza.  It would be a late night tonight, figuring out the books and working out expenses and wages.  He probably wouldn't make much profit, but that didn't matter to him.  Independent at last, he had total control, or so he thought.

Scott Phillips slipped into the gym, almost unseen by his brother.  He looked quite relaxed; well, he would with all the money he'd inherited and all the nice things he'd bought.  People talked around this town about him, how he had something to offer.  Scott knew otherwise.  Deep down he was the same as he always was, and as long as he was like that, Scott would still be in control.

He watched Kane speak to a mixed-race girl for a minute and hand her some money.  She smiled as she left him; they looked slightly awkward, like they were new to each other's lives, yet definitely weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.  Scott knew he was with Kirsty Sutherland, one of the families who hated him.

"Nice gym Kane."  He made himself known.

Kane was slightly taken aback.  What did Scott want now?  He had to meet Brooke soon back at the apartment, and speak to Kirsty at some point.  "Scott."

"Nice to see you.  So you run this joint then?"  Scott ran his fingers across the front desk.  "Needs a clean."

"What do you want?"

"I heard about Aunt Rose.  She's set you up well."

It was getting more awkward for Kane, who could sense what would be coming next.  "I'm sorry that she didn't leave you anything Scott, but that's just the way she was.  She probably thought you wouldn't be coming out for a long time."

"No excuse Kane, no excuse."  He brought his voice down to almost that of a whisper, looking his brother right in the eye, taking full advantage of his height and heavier frame.  

"I want what I'm owed."

Kane wouldn't let him take control of the situation again.  "Are you going to threaten me?"

"I want what I'm owed, and I will get it Kane, if it's the last thing I do.  I know things about you.  I know what you did here before you came back, and I've heard about your engagement.  Pretty girl."

"But how — ?"

"I just know Kane, and I can use it against you."  Scott backed away.  "I'll be back tomorrow.  Have a nice evening.

Kane could only stare.  No matter how much he tried to stand up to him, it felt like Scott was always winning.


	12. We're engaged!

Dani had started leaving her room again, and everything was trying to get back to normal.  She'd started to acknowledge her sister again, but wasn't ready to talk to her yet.  She was in serious denial.  Little did she know that her life was going to be turned upside-down very soon.

Kirsty had stupidly put her engagement ring on her finger.  No one was in the house and she wanted to have some alone time with it, just so she could feel happy again.  She made herself a quick after school sandwich with cheese and pickle, talking quick glances at the ring.  It was beautiful.  She held it up towards the window, admiring the reflections.  

"What's that on your finger?"  Jade had crept in without making a sound.

"Nothing."  Kirsty quickly dropped her hand in front of her waist.  

"It looked like a ring."

"Well it wasn't."

Jade came closer.  "Show me your hand."

Kirsty held up her right hand. 

"What are you, like five?  The other one."

She reluctantly held it up, unsuccessfully trying to hide her ring.  It was hard to miss.  "Happy now?"

"No!"  Jade was in disbelief.  She knew what it meant, it was so obvious, but she didn't want to believe it.  "I can't believe what you're doing Kirst.  First you start dating him again and now he's proposed?  There's no way Dad will agree to this."

"Dad doesn't have to know, and it won't be happening yet.  We'll wait till I'm eighteen."

"Don't expect me to keep this a secret, " Jade began to walk away.

"Jade!  You can't tell them, " Kirsty followed her towards the staircase.  "At least let me break it to them."

Her sister took a deep breath.  "Tonight.  Tell them tonight otherwise I will.  I'm not letting you drag this secret out like last time."

"Fine then."  While Jade left the room, Kirsty took her ring off.  She'd need so much courage for tonight, and she knew who could make her feel better.  Kane.

***

Kane didn't know when Scott would be back, and he needed to see Kirsty before then. He had to give her some money.  $10,000.  At least if most of it wasn't with him then Scott couldn't bully him for it.  He needed the money for the future, if they were to have a decent wedding.  He left the gym in the hands of Jesse, and made his way towards the diner.  Luckily Kirsty was just coming to meet him.

"Kane!"  They hugged, and shared a short kiss.  "Listen Kane, Jade found out about the ring and I have to tell my family tonight otherwise she will."

"Calm down.  Just tell them.  What's the worst they can do?"

Kirsty gave him a knowing look, thinking about her father and his fists.  "You'd be surprised."

"Listen Kirst, I need you to do me a favour.  I've got some money I need you to look after, not for long, I just need it out of my account and into yours."

"Money?"  That word again.  "How much?"

"Ten grand."

"Ten grand?"  It was too strange discussing money with Kane, especially her taking it.  "My account can only take five."

"Five's fine, " he said slightly disheartened.  "It's for the wedding you see, so you can't really spend it.  Can I give it to you now?"

"You have it now?"

"It's at mine.  I'll drop it round later.  Maybe I can talk to Rhys."

"That is such a bad idea Kane."  Kirsty sighed.  "I don't know what he's going to do, lock me in my room or something."

Kane laughed.  "Well if he does that, I'll have to rescue you.  I could climb up your hair."

"Yeah right."  They kissed again, remembering why they were in love with each other.  Kirsty knew she had to tell her parents; at least they could deal with the inevitable.

***

Sure enough, Nick Smith was in detention with Brooke that day, for skipping classes.  He didn't really feel up to the whole school thing, and decided to go into a Yabbie Creek arcade and vent.  Now he was paying for it, in many ways.

"And don't let me hear that you've been doing this again!" Irene Roberts was furious.  "Make sure you get some work done, " she glanced at a nearby Brooke, sitting down.  "You've got an hour."

The door shut, and Nick sat down.  Next to Brooke would be a bit obvious, too far away and she'd think he was ignoring him.  "So many places to sit."

"So little time, " said Brooke looking up from her history book.  "I thought I'd see you here."

Nick sat down in the seat in front.  "I didn't think you'd be the type to be in detention already.  You've been here, what, two days?"

"Got caught having my last cigarette, didn't I?  I think someone very anxious and blonde grassed me up."

"Jade then.  I don't know what's up with her, I mean I know I treated her badly, but still.  So what's it like being the sister of Kane Phillips? "

She smiled.  "Oh, I dunno.  I'm still trying to get used to it, my own older brother.  I'd always wanted one; I just hadn't thought I'd get such a complicated one.  People treat me differently because of him, but that's their problem."

"I think it's stupid.  It's not exactly your fault what he did."

"Some people would tell you otherwise, is Colleen normally so rude towards newcomers?  She wouldn't serve me the other day."

"Oh that's just Colleen.  Whenever I have a fight with Irene, she gives me less soda."

"I suppose that's what its like living in a small town, " she sighed.

"Do you miss Perth?"

"Not really.  I never feel like I belong anywhere, so here's just the same.  I do like this place better though."  Brooke smiled at Nick.  Seems he was more than just a way to get a Jade.  

Just then the door opened, and a teacher walked in, and sat down.  Nick smiled a 'fun-while-it-lasted' smile and they got back to work.  

***

Another dinner at the hectic Sutherlands, and Beth was rushed off her feet catering for Max, who'd suddenly become vegetarian, and Jade who wouldn't eat anything orange.

"It gives me spots, " she said.

Kirsty was dreading breaking the news of her engagement to her family, and wanted to put it off till desert, when everyone would be full and happy.  Unfortunately, Jade tried to get onto the subject during the main course.

"Do you think you'll get married again Dad?"

Rhys wiped his mouth, while Beth looked uncomfortable.  "Who knows Jade, who knows?"

"I think I will.  What about you Dani?"

"Probably, " said Dani giving her sister a strange look.  Kirsty attempted to kick Jade under the table.

"Ow!" said Max.

"Sorry."  Kirsty suddenly became interested in separating her carrots from her spaghetti.

"And Kirst?" Jade was relishing the moment.  "Will you ever get married?"

Everyone turned to look at Kirsty.  She had to answer.  "I suppose I will."

"To Kane?"

Rhys was ready to fume.  "Jade, I don't think we should talk about this at the table."

"I think Kirsty has something to say Dad, don't you Kirst?"

Dani put her cutlery down, to stare at her sister.  "Well?"

Kirsty took a deep breath.  "Kane has proposed to me, and I've accepted.  We're engaged."


	13. Near Death Experience

The moment had come.  Scott was here for his money.  Kane wasn't quite sure whether he should give in or not; after all it was given to him specifically.  He could stand up to him but Scott always had ways of persuasion he could never understand.  That was probably why Dad favoured him.

"So?"   Kane waited for Scott to say something.  "Why should I pay you money?"

"You know why.  I'm sure Aunt Rose would want your girlfriend to be okay."

"Girlfriend?  What's she got to do with this?"  Kane wasn't sure if Scott was bluffing.  You could never tell.

"Well, you can't watch over her all the time.  Sooner or later she's going to get hurt.  I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"It was the right thing to do Scott, you should try it sometimes."

"Nah, " Scott pulled a face.  He'd always been a rebel.  "Grassing me up, making me go inside, then not visiting and keeping this money away from me.  I deserve compensation."

"And what will you do with it?  Buy more alcohol and guns and try to kidnap another teacher?  I know what you're like with money, Scott."

"I wanna go into business myself.  The export trade.  I need at least a grand a week to get me started?"

"A grand?"  

Scott leant in closer.  "Think of it as your investment.  That you won't get back."

***

Kane decided to go for a long walk after that, to his special place.   He always went there when he was feeling like this.  He'd given in to his brother yet again on a whim, he wasn't even sure if he would touch Kirsty, but he couldn't risk it.  He loved her.  

Sighing, he looked at his watch; it was around nine o'clock.  Luckily the place he was going didn't shut for a while.  He went through the cast-iron gates of the cemetery, being careful not to step in anything.  You never know what people would dump in these places.  He walked down the path, looking at all the graves.  All those lives gone.  It was quite eerie.

"Hello Mum.  Sorry I haven't visited in a while."  Kane stopped at a black headstone, engraved in gold.  This was the only way he could talk to her; it wasn't like when she was alive and depressed.  Sometimes he felt like she replied, a leaf would fall of a tree or he'd hear a sound.  He knew she was at peace.  

"It's been hell out here.  Scott's come back to cause trouble, but I suppose you already knew that.  I'm engaged too, I wish you could meet her, she's wonderful."  He lay some flowers down, red roses, her favourite.  No one ever gave them to her in her lifetime.

"I've got a sister too.  Brooke.  I feel like I've really connected with her.  Kind of makes up for Scott.  I just wish he didn't have so much power over me Mum, I —."

Kane heard something rustle in the bushes.  Perhaps it was a sign.  "Maybe that's how you felt, with Dad.  I'd better go Mum. It's getting late.  I might be back soon.  Maybe tomorrow."  He left the graveyard, and began the long walk home.  He was taking a shortcut, it was risky since it was along a fast road with no pavement, but he'd get back before ten.  The Yabbie Creek road would be deserted at this time anyway.

Dani was thinking the same thing; she needed to get home quickly.  The tears were coming down now, fast and furious.  She'd done such a stupid thing, and for what?  She didn't feel any better.  She should never have gone to see her college lecturer about her assignment, she obviously wasn't thinking straight.  He was so kind, and he understood what she was going through, at least it seemed like he did.  When she was leaving, they kissed each other, and Dani hadn't even tried to stop it.  Now her sister was getting engaged to a creep, and she'd cheated on Scott.  It was all too much for her.

Kane saw the lights coming around the corner.  If he could just get across the road before them, he'd be fine.  Then he saw her.  He knew it was her car; she'd been jumping in it every time he saw her at the gym.  He was frozen in time.

She saw it too.  At first it was just an 'it', a kangaroo or something, but then she realised it was him.  Dani knew she had to stop, but for the first time in her life, she was in control of him.  His life was in her hands. 

If she could just speed up.

Her head won the fight against her heart.  She stepped on the brakes; it wasn't too late.

The car stopped just in front of Kane.  It was a true near death experience for him, but he needn't have been there.  He could have moved if he hadn't been so, so still.

Dani wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve, and calmly switched off the engine.  Did she need to speak with him?  What could she say to someone she was almost going to kill?

Kane knocked on the window.  "Dani, are you okay?"  He was genuinely concerned.  Anyone driving that fast couldn't be all right in the head.  

"Just leave me alone Kane, " she said feeling the tears welling up again.  "Just go."

His voice was slightly muffled through the glass.  "I can't leave you here like this Dani, I don't think you're in a fit state to drive. If you hadn't stopped —." 

"I did stop, okay Kane, and I'm fine now.  I don't see why you care so much about me now."

"That always comes back at me, doesn't it?  Move on Dani, Kirsty has, and you can too.  We're getting married, we're going to have kids and spend the rest of our lives together, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dani got out of the car, and faced him, without fear.  "Really?  I can persuade her not to, she's my sister and she loves me.  I won't let her marry you.  I don't fear you Kane."

"And I don't fear you.  Kirsty has to do what's right for her, and marrying me is what she wants to do.  Can't you see that?  We love each other."

"Love?  How can you know what love is?"

"I know what love is, because I never had it before Kirsty.  I've had hate, contempt, maybe even like, but never love, " Kane was beginning to open up.  "I'm sorry about what I did to you Dani, I know it was wrong, but I don't see why I should have to pay for it forever.  It's helped me to change, surely that's enough for you?"

"I just feel like you're both laughing at me, treating me like an idiot.  Stupid slutty Dani, she got what she deserved. " Dani wouldn't let herself cry again.  She had to be strong.  "Everyone doubted me, and I don't see how Kirsty could love you without doubting me too."

"She doesn't doubt you, and a part of her will always hate me for that.  I will always hate a part of myself for that, but it's time to move on.  Both of us.  If I could just have your blessing Dani, it would —."

"I don't think you should marry her, " Dani looked away from him.  "Date her all you want, but don't take her childhood away, don't make her into my parents.  I'm going now, " she said opening her door.  She wasn't sure if she should offer him a lift, he might misinterpret it.

"I'll walk.  Thanks for this."  Kane almost read her mind.

Dani smiled slightly.  "I suppose it's helped me see things clearly."  They both went their separate ways, both overwhelmed by the previous events.  

***

Physical education lessons at Summer Bay High were still compulsory, and Jade dreaded them, being the less sporty twin.  Today it was netball, a sport she particularly hated.

Brooke was indifferent towards sport.  Although she was capable of most, she didn't have a favourite.  She preferred to use her mind.

Miss Philpot blew her whistle.  "Ok girls, get into teams, in fact I'll pick them for you."  She started to assign a number from one to four for each girl, to put them into teams.  Brooke and Kirsty were standing near to each other, and as a result received different numbers.

"Damn, " said Kirsty.  "Guess I'm not on your team."

"Guess who's on mine?"  Brooke saw Jade's face wrinkle up in disgust at the thought of working with her. 

"Right, so first we'll have team 1 against team 2 on the front court, " the teacher gestured to the court in front of her.  "And at the same time we'll have team 3 against team 4 on the backcourt.  Then the winner of the first game will play the loser.   You've got 5 minutes to figure out your positions, then we're starting."

Once the girls had separated into teams, they scrambled to get the bibs of the positions they wanted.  Brooke and Jade managed to get the last ones, Goal Defence and Goal Keeper.  They would be side by side.

"Great, " said Jade under her breath as the whistle started.  The game was quickly in full force, unfortunately with Kirsty's team having the advantage.  The ball was rapidly travelling towards their end of the court, and Brooke was ready to intersect.  Unfortunately for her, Jade was ready too. 

"Move out the way Jade, " Brooke was trying to get the ball from the opposing team, but Jade kept trying to get in front of her.  "We're on the same team, remember?"

"I can handle this Brooke, I don't need you here.  I am goal keeper."

"Fine, you take over."  Brooke didn't want to cause a scene; she'd just be stooping to Jade's level.  She stepped aside and saw the other team quickly score a goal, as Jade looked on helplessly.

Miss Philpot blew the whistle.  

"I think we need a re adjustment, " said the girl playing centre.  "I think Jade would be better in Wing Attack, and should swap with Simone."

Jade scowled and reluctantly swapped bibs with her.  "Fine."

The whistle went off again, and luckily Brooke didn't have to do a lot as her team now had the advantage.   She stood at the line where she couldn't pass, watching the action happen.

"I think we might score, " she said to Jade, who also couldn't move.  

Jade ignored Brooke and kept her eyes on the ball.  The opposition had managed to snatch the ball from their Goal Attack and it was travelling towards them.  "Jade, look out.  You could try and get the…"

"Just shut up!"  Jade turned to Brooke, fuming.  "I know how to play, okay?"

"So that's why you had to switch places?  Right."

"Quick Brooke!"  Someone had called out, and the ball was heading her way.  Finally she could send it in the other direction.  She needed to pass it to someone, who was near —?

Jade. 

"Jade, look!"

She wasn't.  The ball hit her directly in the face; the force sending her to the ground.  The whistle went off and everyone rushed towards her.  Brooke wasn't sure what to do.

"Sorry, " she said under her breath.

"OK, " said Miss Philpot.  "We're going to have to take a break while I get Jade sorted out.  Everyone in the changing rooms, now.  Brooke, I'll talk to you later."

Some girls gave her dirty looks, as she took her bib off.  She was trying to be nice the girl, but it just backfired.  All because of her brother.  Well, if Jade Sutherland was going to be that petty, then she didn't deserve Brooke's kindness.  It was time to fight fire with fire.


	14. 14

At the end of an unforgettable week, Kit felt like she deserved a reward.  What with her family more crazy than ever, and Kirsty's behaviour, it was a wonder that she managed to stop herself drinking.  There was only one way to treat herself.  Shopping.  Beth had given her some money as a treat, and she was going to buy something that she wouldn't normally.  A dress.  Ok, so the school prom was months away, but there was no harm in looking.  A year ago she wouldn't have cared about a prom.  She was different now.

"Where are we going now?"  Brooke hated shopping with a passion, especially for dresses.  Last time her mother made her buy an orange floral bridesmaids dress for her wedding, she'd almost fainted in disgust.  She much preferred to just find the clothes she wore, randomly in markets, or make new ones.

"Well, there's another dress shop around the corner, " Kit looked at Brooke's bored face.  "Or we could just sit down and have a drink.  Non-alcoholic of course."

"Make this shop the last one then."

As they made their way to the next shop, Brooke couldn't help realising that she'd never really gone shopping with friends before.  They were all too busy getting high to care about clothes.

Real Image looked expensive from the outside.  The window was full of big, beaded, strapless dresses, which were probably more suited for awards ceremonies than a high school dance.

"I never thought I'd get so excited about a dress, " said Kit as they entered the shop.  "And they've got a sale."

Brooke felt a silky blue dress.  It looked nice on the hanger, but would probably look completely different on her, the result of inheriting her mother's rear.  Anyway, she didn't do dresses, unless they were worn over jeans.

"What about this one?" said Kit pointing towards a black strapless dress, with stitched white flowers.  She looked at the price tag.  "Woah!  That is like, ten times my budget."

"No harm in trying it on."

"I suppose.  You should try that blue one you were looking at.  It'd look good on you."

"I told you Kit, I don't do dresses."

"I used to think that, until I saw what effect they have.  You know, like in the movies, when a girl with freckles and glasses is made up to go to the ball, and her prince suddenly falls in love with her."

"You're hoping to have that effect on Noah?"

Kit smiled coyly.  "Maybe.  And if I have to wear a dress then so be it.  Try it on Brooke, it's not like you're gonna buy it."

Brooke grabbed a dress in her size, and went to the changing rooms.  They were quite spacious, with soft lighting and a small white chair to sit on.  She sat on it for a while, just staring at the dress, then realised that she'd never know what she looked like if she didn't put it on.

"Here goes nothing, " she said to herself, as she got changed.

"Are you ready yet?" called out Kit.  "I need to be zipped up!"

"Wait."  Brooke pulled the straps over her shoulders.  Admittedly, it was a nice dress, a sort of 50's style with black beads randomly scattered around.  She opened the curtain to come face to face with Kit.

"Wow!" they both said in unison.  Brooke had never seen Kit look so, well, stunning.  Normally she wore baggy jeans and jumpers but now you could really _see _her.  She was mesmerized, almost feeling something unnatural towards her, kind of like the prince moment she was describing earlier.

"You look great Kit, you have to buy that dress."

"Thanks.  Somehow I think it needs shoes, " Kit lifted up the dress to reveal her walking boots.  She was almost envious of her friend; her curves fitted the dress perfectly. "You look good too Brooke, you should wear that to the prom."  

"I don't think so.  I probably won't even go.  Besides, I have no money and this is, " Brooke looked at the tag on the strap, "$700.  In the sale."

"I suppose the dream is over then."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They both went back into their separate cubicles.

***

As she walked towards the apartment, Brooke couldn't stop thinking about how good Kit looked in the dress.  It was like she'd really seen her for the first time.  Plus she was funny (in her sarcastic way) and complex enough yet friendly.  Brooke sighed.  It was happening again, she could feel it.  She was falling for someone.

Scott paced around the car pack of the apartments.  Kane had obviously put his money, _their_ money, to good use.  Sea view and everything.  

"Nice pad, " he muttered to himself.

"Can I help you?"  A mixed-race girl approached him, who looked somewhat familiar.  She must live in the block.

"Yes, " he smiled.  "You can.  I'm waiting for Kane Phillips.  He's not at his gym or anywhere else nearby.  Do you know where he is?"

Brooke was getting a strange feeling about this guy.  He was a complete stranger to her, yet seemed familiar.  "May I ask who you are?"

"Scott Phillips.  His brother."

She had come face to face with him. The brother who caused so much pain to the other.  Somehow she knew she shouldn't reveal her identity to him, no, she'd have to throw him off the scent.  "You know, I don't think he lives here, I swear he still lives in Yabbie Creek…"

"Listen, " he said leaning in, grabbing her wrist.  "Don't treat me like I was born yesterday.  I know he lives here, and if you're covering for him, tell him that I'm onto him."

She was somewhat overpowered, but knew that she shouldn't speak out.  Now she could see how Kane could fear him.  "If I knew him, I'd tell him."

"Oh, I know you know him.  I've seen you talking.  You his bit on the side?"

"No.   Just an acquaintance."

"Well if you happen to acquaint yourself with him today, tell him I'll find him."  He let go of her wrist; Brooke could see an indentation where he'd gripped it so tightly.  He walked away from her, his unknown sister.  "I'll see you around."

Brooke hated him already.  

***

Dani felt a lot calmer now after speaking with Kane.  Sure she was a bit shaken up, she almost could have killed him, but now she felt like she could look at him and not have the memories come flooding back.  Now she was going to tell Kirsty that they had her blessing, not that they needed it before.

"Kirsty?"  Dani knocked on her door.  Kirsty stuffed the money given to her by Kane under her pillow.  All $5000 of it.  She had been staring at it for ages; she'd never seen so much money.

"Come in."

Dani opened the door to her sister sitting on the bed, staring up at her.  She looked so much older now, nothing like she had done a year ago.  "I spoke to Kane."

"Oh?"

"Don't ask how I saw him, but we had a chat.  You know how I feel about him, and that will never change, but I can see that he has.  I just wanted to give you both my blessing."

Kirsty smiled.  "Thanks.  That means a lot."

"That doesn't mean I think you should get married.  Give it time Kirst, make sure that he's what you want."

"He is what I want, " said a definite Kirsty.  

"Well that's good then.  I'll see you later then, I've got a stupid Saturday lecture soon."

Kirsty said goodbye, then thought about how to resolve the Kane situation.  They hadn't really spoken since she'd announced the engagement, and she'd been trying to call him all day.  She sensed something wasn't right with him, and she need to find out soon.  

***

After thinking about her meeting with her older brother the previous day, Brooke remembered that it was her birthday on Wednesday.  Well, she didn't remember exactly, just put it to the front of her mind instead of being in denial about it.  She'd always hated birthdays.  Her mother was always drunk and once in her stupor she'd given her an old whisky bottle.  It was on a shelf in her room in Perth, probably collecting dust.  She liked to look at it sometimes.

She also had her younger brother to worry about.  He hadn't returned home the previous night; he wasn't in his room, or at the gym, and she doubted he was with Kirsty.  Brooke sat on the balcony at the rear of the apartment, they hardly ever used it, but there was a nice view.  A view you could almost get lost in.

A key turned in the lock.  It had to be Kane.  Brooke called out.  "Kane?" 

"Brooke?"

"Where have you been?"  She went into the kitchen, almost saying that she was worried sick, but it seemed too mother-like.  

"Just out."

"Where?"

"The pub, " lied Kane.  He turned round to face his sister, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You cut your lip."

"I know."

"How?"

"Some guys were hassling me, I was outnumbered.  You know how it is."

"Actually I don't, " said Brooke folding her arms.  "I met our brother yesterday. He was waiting around outside."

"Scott?  He was here?"

"Yeah, but I bet you knew that.  Did he find you?"

"Just leave it out Brooke, okay?"  Kane went towards his room.  "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then, just let him walk all over you, just like he always does, "she attempted to calm herself down.  "What is this all about?"

Kane couldn't shut his sister out forever, plus he needed to speak to someone who would answer back.  "It's about my inheritance.  Scott wants it, and when I don't give it to him, he whacks me.  It's not a problem anymore."

"It is when assault is involved.  That was your money Kane, and from what I saw of Scott, I know he won't put it to good use.  You can't give in to him."

"I have to Brooke."  He almost sounded real now; there was no tough façade.  "He makes threats and I never know if he's gonna carry them out.  I can't risk it."

"Threats towards us?"

"He doesn't know who you are yet, and I'd like it to stay that way, " he opened his bedroom door.  "I'm going to get an early night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye then."  

Brooke left the apartment. She needed to go for a walk. Her thoughts were full of complicated her life was becoming, almost like back in Perth.  She was almost powerless; she wanted to lash out at Scott but feared he would get there first.  Perhaps she was overwhelmed, or maybe it was hormones, but Brooke began to cry.  She hadn't done so for ages, and it felt good to let it all out as she walked along the beach.

Fortunately, Nick was there to spot her.  This wasn't the Brooke he was used to seeing.  "Brooke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, " she said, trying not to cry.  "Just leave me alone."

"I could, but it might help if you talked about it, " he put his hand on her shoulder; she didn't have the energy to push it away.  "Irene's out, we could talk at my place."

Anything was better than waiting around, for nothing to happen.  Brooke nodded in agreement, and they left the beach.  


	15. Sneaking Out

The sun began to rise at 6 am sharp.  By a quarter past it had already illuminated Nick's room.  Brooke sat upright, the previous night's actions suddenly becoming apparent.

She wasn't at home.

She'd slept with Nick.

She had school in three hours.

She'd slept with Nick.

She had to get out.

Quickly, she put on her clothes, which had spent the night crumpled on the floor.  Hopefully Nick wouldn't notice her leaving, or Irene for that matter.  Before she left the room, she took a quick look at him.  He looked peaceful, happy even.  That had to change.

"Bye Nick, " she said as she left.

***

She had to see him.  Kirsty ran down towards the gym before school to see if Kane was there.  They had been separated all weekend and with all her schoolwork, she didn't want to leave the next time she saw him till the weekend.  She ran past the kiosk, making sure Dani didn't see her, and sure enough Kane behind the desk looking through the books.

"Kane!"  Kirsty ran towards him and hugged him.  "Where have you been?"

"Just around, " he said running his fingers through her hair.  "I'm sorry I haven't seen you I've just been busy."

"Not too busy to see Dani though?  She told me you had a chat, and she accepts us.  Isn't that great?  We can go on dates, maybe you could come over and  —?"

"I doubt they're ready for that Kirst.  Anyway, we won't be having any dates for a while."

"Why?  What's going on Kane?  And why did you give me that money?"

"I'll explain later, it's too complicated now.  All that matters is that you keep it safe."

Kirsty broke away.  "Kane, I want to know what's going on?  Why won't you trust me?  Does Brooke know?"

"No, " he lied.  "She doesn't.  Listen Kirsty just trust me —."

"How can I trust you when you can't even trust me?" said an agitated Kirsty.  "Just tell me what's going on?"

Kane needed to stop Kirsty drawing attention to herself; people were beginning to notice.  "Let's get married."

"What?  We are getting married."

"Not in two years Kirst, this weekend, " he said without thinking.  "We could get on a plane to Auckland on Friday night, be married on the Saturday and back the night before you go to school."

"You mean elope?  Are you serious?"  Kirsty wasn't annoyed anymore.  This time next week she could be Mrs Kirsty Phillips.

"Of course I am Kirst, I can book it all tonight.   Just use the savings to buy yourself a dress, Brooke as well if she'll come, but don't tell anyone."

"We're gonna need a ring."

"Another one?"  Kane wasn't using to planning weddings.

Kirsty nodded.  "The ring you gave me symbolises the engagement, now I need one for the wedding.  I'm so excited, " she hugged Kane again.  "Mrs Kirsty Phillips.  I've got to go to school now, I doubt I'll get any work done, but I'll call you tonight."  She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Kane wondered what he'd got himself into.  It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Kirsty, he loved her, it just seemed too much.  He now had a wedding to organise as well as a brother he couldn't stand up to.

***

Kirsty floated all the way to school that morning, new details popping into her mind as she took each step.  She needed a hen night, of course she couldn't call it that, but she needed to celebrate her last night of freedom somehow.  Brooke would have to be her bridesmaid, she'd need her hair done; there was so much to think of.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" remarked Jade in form time.  

"Oh you know, lots of fun couple stuff, " smiled Kirsty.

In contrast, Brooke hadn't floated so much as sunk.   She'd had to run home to change into her uniform and could hardly look Nick in the eye.

"Brooke, " he whispered as knelt by her desk.  "Where were you this morning?  You could have had breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well I was thinking, since we were so acquainted, we could go to see a film sometime.  Whatever you want."

"The last thing I'm looking for is a boyfriend Nick, " said Brooke keeping her voice down.  "Last night was a one off."

"Fine.  Sorry for asking, " Nick went back to his seat, dejected, but trying not to show it.  Jade obviously misinterpreted this.

"Is she hassling you again, Nick?  I always thought she was a bit desperate."

Nick gave no answer, which Jade took as a yes.

Later that day in the school grounds, Brooke was sitting on a bench to meet Kit for lunch.  She was still having funny thoughts about her, they popped into her head quite randomly, and she wasn't sure if she could look her friend in the eye.  Jade, being in a vengeful mood, decided to approach her. 

"So Brooke, how are we today.  Still pining after Nick?"

Brooke stood up to face her enemy.  "I don't pine.  Ever."

"Right, strange that, because Nick's sick of it.  He told me.  We're getting back together."  She wasn't lying; Nick had changed his mind earlier, deciding he'd had enough of flings.

"Well, I don't think he was so sick of me last night, in fact I'm sure he wasn't, " said Brooke as she raised her eyebrow.  "Explain that."

"He what?"

"I don't want to divulge details Jade, but I think you're just a rebound thing.   I had to turn him down."

Jade could feel herself going red, and now she wasn't thinking with her head.  She slapped Brooke with all her might.

Her cheek stung; she had to retaliate.  Brooke punched her enemy in the mouth, sending a waterfall of blood to her chin.  There was no stopping them now, though Jade was smaller, she attempted to wrestle Brooke to the floor.

"Jade what's going on?"  Kirsty could see her sister involved in something across the path, and soon enough a crowd was forming around them.  "Brooke, get off her!"

Mrs Fletcher had to pull the two girls apart, one clearly worse off than the other.  "What happened here, who started this?"

"She did, " said the girls in unison.

"I saw Jade hit her first, " said a voice.

"Right, " Sally was shocked. She'd expect this behaviour from anyone except Jade.  "I want you both at the medical room, and once they've checked out those cuts, I want you both in my office. We have a zero tolerance policy on violence here."

As Brooke walked behind Mrs Fletcher, she wondered how she could have lost control like that.  Sometimes she didn't know her own strength; it started off as retaliation but it soon turned into something else, something worse.

"Brooke, " said Mrs Fletcher turning to her, "I can't say I'm pleased with your behaviour today, but since you're making progress in your subjects, I will not recommend suspension.  Instead I would like you to write a written report and stay after school in detention every day for the next two weeks.  I can't say fairer than that."

"Thanks."  Anything was better than being expelled and having to start again.  


	16. A day of surprises

Today was the birthday, and Brooke didn't feel any different; she only remembered when she saw the calendar on the wall.  She quickly put on her school uniform, she was late already, and went out to eat breakfast.

"Morning, " said Kane.

Brooke replied, unsure of whether she enjoyed having no one acknowledge her birthday.  It was just another normal day to him.

"You've got some mail here Brooke, from Perth."

"Oh, just leave it on my bed, " her heart skipped a beat.  Someone remembered.  "I'll read it later."  She grabbed a random piece of toast from the counter and left the apartment.  Kane stared at the card.  He hadn't had much experience of them, but he had a suspicion that this was a birthday card.  What else could be in a lilac embossed envelope that said 'Hallmark'.  Trying not to tear it, he peeked inside.  He could see a badge saying '17 today'.  He was dumbfounded.  How could he not know when his own sister's birthday was?  It had to be today; otherwise she wouldn't leave so abruptly.

He punched Kirsty's mobile number into the cordless phone.  She picked up instantly.

"Hello future husband, " she whispered.  "What's up?"

"I have a pretty good idea that it's Brooke's birthday today, and I want to throw her a surprise party."

"She's seventeen?  That's huge!  Where were you gonna have it?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet.  Maybe here."

"Nah, it'll get trashed.  You could have it in the back room at the gym, where they have aerobics and stuff.  I'll invite everyone, when is it?"

"Tonight.  Tell everyone to get there at seven-thirty, " he said making up details on the spot.  "You'll have to distract her."

"Yeah, she's got detention till five, so I can help you until then, and I can take her late-night shopping in Yabbie Creek for a dress.  You do know how to organise a surprise party Kane?"

"Sure, " he said half-heartedly.  "How hard can it be?"

***

Brooke went through the motions of a normal day at school, but somehow it didn't feel like one.  People seemed to be talking about her, conversations stopped when she entered the room, and she guessed they were about the fight with Jade.

"Brooke, " an excited Kirsty rushed towards her.  "I'm getting married this weekend, and we're all going to New Zealand on the ferry Friday night but I'm gonna need a dress so what I'm really asking is can you come dress shopping with me after your detention?"

"Woah."  It was a lot to take in all at once.  "I suppose, its not like I have anything else to do.  So you're going to elope?"

Kirsty nodded.  "This Saturday.  I can't wait.  I take it you'll be my bridesmaid?"

"Sure.  So you're not telling Jade?"

"No way, my parents would kill me."

"So when do you intend to tell them, because they _will _find out.  Parents always do."

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, " said Kirsty.  "Anyway, how are you since the big fight?  Jade's annoyed because she's been suspended for a week."

"Oh you know, looking forward to my two weeks of detention and an angry phone call from my mother.  Listen, I'd better go, I have to report to the library during my free periods, but I'll see you at five?"

"I'll meet you outside the form room."  Kirsty smiled as she left.  She was completely oblivious; it was almost as if Brooke didn't know it was her birthday.  She couldn't wait to surprise her.

***

The detention passed surprisingly quickly for Brooke, and before she knew it she was back where she was a few days ago; the Real Image shop in Yabbie Creek, staring at the same blue dress.

"You should get that, " said Kirsty.  "It's a great bridesmaid dress.  Almost too great."

"I doubt I'll upstage you, " said Brooke.

"Try it on anyway, " she said as she caressed a nearby ivory dress.  "This could work.  What do you think?"

Brooke nodded, as she picked up the blue dress.  It still cost the same.  "Yeah, go for it."

They both went through the usual motions; retiring into separate cubicles, tugging at the dresses to make them fit and staring at themselves obsessively in the mirror.  Eventually they came out.  Kirsty looked beautiful; the dress was perfect for a wedding.

"It's great, " said Brooke, who couldn't help thinking it was a weird way to be spending her seventeenth birthday, watching her brothers fiancée try on wedding dresses.

"Are you sure?"  Kirsty felt strangely emotional.  It felt weird to be wearing a wedding dress, she'd only ever seen photos of her mum wearing one and now, she was like her.  She was about to be married.  "I'll take it."

***

Kane felt seriously out of his depth.  Here he was in his gym with a table full of snacks and alcohol, about 30 teenagers hiding; ready to jump out at any moment and a really bad feeling.  Perhaps he shouldn't have organised a surprise party; Brooke obviously didn't want anyone to know for a reason.  He feared it would all blow up in his face.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.  That was the signal; Kirsty would ring him when Brooke was in the vicinity.

Brooke was slightly confused.  First Kirsty had made her change out of her uniform for seemingly no reason, and then she'd dragged her to the gym to see how Kane was.  

"I still don't see how I fit into this, " she said, slightly annoyed.  "I could be sleeping."

"At seven thirty?  I don't think so.  Lets just see Kane for a bit, " said Kirsty as she led Brooke into the Surf Club.  "He should be in the back."

They walked through the gym, into a darkened room.  

"I can't see anyone here, " said Brooke, before it happened.

"Surprise!"  The lights suddenly came on, and about 30 slightly familiar looking people jumped out.  Kane and Kit were at the front.

"What's this?" said Brooke with her wide mouth open.  

"It's your birthday party, " said Kirsty.  "You are 17 today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd find out."

"Sorry, " Kane stepped out of the crowd.  "I saw a card in the mail.  I invited some people from your school."

"Not Jade, luckily, "said Kit grasping a cup of fruit punch.

"Wow, thanks.  I suppose we'd better get this party started then."  Brooke let Kirsty pin a badge to her saying '17 today, ' and grabbed a cup of punch.

The music started; Kane had to borrow some of Brooke's rock CD's to play, and people started to dance.  Brooke went over to Kit.  

"I think this punch is spiked."

"Ooops, " said a slightly tipsy Kit.  "I didn't notice.  Don't worry, I won't drink any more."

"Come on, you need to sober up.  Lets go outside."

Kit followed Brooke outside, to the Surf Club car park, and they sat on a nearby bench.  They could still hear the music, playing loudly.  

"I didn't know you liked this band."

"Yeah, I used to go to their gigs all the time in Perth, " said Brooke, longingly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Only the place, not the people."

"Why not the people?"

"You know why, " she took a deep breath.  "They made my life hell and all that.  But here is better, well it was meant to be."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because everyone's pretending that everything is perfect, when it really isn't.  It's like they're all in denial."

"I take it we're not talking about the fight with Jade here?"

"No, we're not.  That was just a result of how I was feeling; I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her.  And I shouldn't have slept with Nick."

"I know how you feel, " said Kit sobering up.  "He seems to have that effect on people."

"You probably don't know how I feel; it was the worst thing I could have done."  Brooke shot a look at Kit.  "It went against what I really wanted."

"So, what did you really want?"

"This, " Brooke leant into Kit and kissed her.  Kit did respond; it felt different and exciting, and though it took her by surprise, she didn't want it to end. 

"Brooke?"  Kirsty was calling.  "Come back to your party, we want to sing 'happy birthday' to you!"

Kit sprang back from Brooke, not looking at her.  "We'd better get back."

"Yeah, "she said wiping her lips and straightening her clothes.  

Silently, they went back to the party.


	17. The Wedding Day

Brooke woke up with the familiar feeling that she'd felt in Nick's bedroom, a mixture of regret and sadness, except she'd done what she really wanted to do.  She'd given into temptation and kissed her best friend.  They hadn't spoken about it at the party afterwards, and Kit had left abruptly, before they'd had a chance to sing Happy Birthday to her.  Now she would hardly see her, with them being in different years, and with her going to New Zealand this weekend, they wouldn't get to talk for a while.  Still feeling unsure about herself, Brooke sighed.  Did she even like guys?  Well, that depended on the guy, and most of them were only after one thing, but girls, they were different.  She jumped out of bed and quickly got her uniform on thinking that she could catch Kit before school.  They had to talk.

Kit had the opposite idea.  She'd planned to take a detour that morning, to think about the previous nights actions, perhaps getting drunk in the process.  Brooke had kissed her, and even though she had all her doubts, it felt good, it felt right, but she knew it was wrong.  She didn't feel that way about girls; she liked boys like Noah, like — well that was it, and she wasn't sure about what she felt for Noah anymore.  She could only love someone so much, if they didn't return her love.

At the Sutherland household, it was a different story entirely.  Kirsty felt excited, the most excited she'd ever been in her life.  It was the end of the week already, and she was ready to leave for her wedding.  She knew the plan; tell her parents she was staying over at a friend's house for the weekend (someone owed her a favour) and be dropped at her house, where Kane would be waiting, with Brooke, to take her on the night ferry.  Hurriedly, she packed her rucksack, and managed to fold her wedding dress so it would fit.  Hopefully it wouldn't crease too much.  She couldn't bring a suitcase; that would arouse too much suspicion for just a weekend at a friend's house, so she had to fit all of her make-up and clothes into a bulky camping bag.  Plus, she still had to keep the tradition of taking something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

"You're taking this very seriously, " said Jade in the background.  "Are you sure you're not going to Kane's?"

"I'm sure.  "  Kirsty grabbed a baby picture of Jade and her.  Something old.    "I'm going to Cassie's and I need to work on our geography project."

"Cassie's?   For the whole weekend?  You know you'll just get dragged to one of her wild parties."

Her wedding dress, surely that would count as something new?  Now for something borrowed.  "Perhaps, but I want to get a decent grade.  Jade can I borrow your silver necklace?"

"What for?  I thought you were studying?"

"I just need it."

"Fine, " she chucked it over.  "And this geography project, since when did we have one?"

"Since you got yourself suspended.  Anyway, it's for extra credit."  Something blue, something blue, what did she have?  "We don't do everything together, Jade."  She grabbed her blue shoes, since she'd forgotten to buy ones that matched her dress.  They wouldn't be visible anyway.

"I'll leave you in peace with your ego then, " said Jade slamming the door.  Her relationship with Kirsty was somewhat different now, especially this week.  She'd been hiding away an awful lot, and hanging around with Kane's wretched sister. It was almost like they were the sisters.

Kirsty breathed a sigh of relief and continued to pack.  She didn't want anything to go wrong; she was determined to see in the new week as Mrs Kirsty Phillips.

The plan went smoothly and later that evening, Kirsty was sitting on the night ferry to New Zealand, with Kane beside her.  Brooke felt somewhat left out, the third wheel to be exact with the engaged couple canoodling and giggling. 

"I'm going to get a drink, " she said leaving her seat.  She could easily get served and plus, she wasn't driving.  "One vodka and coke please."

"That'll be $6.75 and a smile please, " said the barman.  "Be happy that you're actually going somewhere and not stuck on this ferry night after night serving drinks."

"Actually I think I'd rather be serving.  My life isn't exactly great right now, " she took a sip.

"Join the club.  I get the feeling that I'll be here until I die."  He was actually quite nice looking, Brooke's old type, with dark spiky hair and haunting eyes.  She almost fancied him, but she liked someone else more.  "So what's up with you?"

"Well my brother's getting married to attempt to solve all his problems, which isn't going to work, and my other brother is making our lives hell.  Plus I kissed someone I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh?" He pretended to be shocked.  "Well, you could try that again."

"Nah, but I will give the smile you wanted."  She smiled at him, and sat back down.  Kane had disappeared and Kirsty was sat dreamily twiddling a lock of her hair.

"I'm guessing you're happy?"

"Yeah.  We're gonna have to start avoiding each other soon.  It's unlucky to see the groom before the wedding day.  Is it alright if I stay in your room tonight?"

Brooke nodded.  She should have been sharing this with Jade, and suspected that she wouldn't be too happy about Brooke taking her moment.  "So, how do you feel about spending the rest of your life with my half-brother?"

"Absolutely and totally over the moon.  We have everything, love, trust, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.  I want loads of kids!"

"But are you sure he's not keeping anything from you?  I always thought you'd have a long engagement."

"It was a surprise when he organised the wedding so quickly, but that's what I love about him.  Even when we went to this orchard ages ago, it was so spontaneous.  That's how I know he loves me.  I'm so glad that he has you to be there for him.  I know his brother wouldn't. "

"Really?"  Kane was back now, after thinking for a while on the deck about what he'd let himself in for. 

"Hiya babe."  They sat together and instantly linked arms.

"Did you feel your ears burning, we were just talking about you?" said Kirsty.

"About how you trust each other, and tell each other everything, " said Brooke with an air of sarcasm.  "Isn't that right Kane?"

He laughed nervously.  "That's right."

The wedding day was upon them in a matter of hours, and Kane woke early, staring at the suit that symbolised the impending ceremony that was ahead.  He'd arranged all this, he'd proposed and rushed Kirsty, and now any uncertainty was his entire fault.  This was supposed to take his mind of Scott, but it wouldn't really change anything, he wouldn't stand up to him and he'd still have to give his money away, the money that was for his future.  He'd be letting down his aunt so much.

There was a knock on the door.  Brooke. 

"How are you feeling?"  She was already wearing her outfit.  "Kirsty's really excited; I hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No way.  I want to marry Kirsty, it's just, I didn't realise how big this would be.  Our whole lives together."

"It should be a good prospect if you love each other."

"It is, but will it change anything?  We're gonna have to keep it secret, so she can't live with me, and her family will still hate me, plus Scott's gonna be on my back."

"You know what you can do about that.  You can stand up to him."

"Saying what?  You know he won't listen."

"You'll have to make him, please, do this for her.  She doesn't want a husband who lets his brother walk all over him."  They stood still for a moment; Kane was absorbing what his sister said.  "I'm going to help Kirsty with her hair and stuff.  Don't be late."

The Blackthorn Registry Office was used to seeing weddings of every kind; happy weddings, traumatic weddings, arranged weddings, gay 'weddings', bigamist weddings and especially secret weddings with the law in favour of 16 year olds.  The registrar had seen it all.  Kane stood patiently at the front with the receptionist (they needed another witness) and the registrar.  Soon enough, Kirsty was at the door, looking amazing in her dress, and the registrar switched the music of the wedding march on, pressing play on her CD player.  Brooke carried Kirsty's train up the short aisle, and then looked on as she stood beside Kane.  It was a shame the only had the attention of a few people; they looked beautiful together.

The ceremony was short, and Brooke glazed over until the important parts; the vows.

"I, Kane Phillips, take you Kirsty Elizabeth Sutherland to be my lawful wedded wife.  I will love and cherish you, until death do us part."  It was obvious that he mean the vows; Kirsty knew she was making the right decision.

"I, Kirsty Elizabeth Sutherland, take you Kane Phillips, to be my lawful wedded husband.  I will love and cherish you, until death do us part."  She smiled.

The registrar saw something different in this couple; they were different to the usual giddy types who eloped.  She could see that this couple had been through a lot.  "Well, providing no one objects, I pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss."

They did, and it almost matched one of the first kisses on the beach many months ago.  Kirsty looked back and saw Brooke clapping, elated, yet disappointed to see an almost empty room.  Everything had changed.  It was just her and Kane now, against the world.


	18. A stranger in the night

On Sunday evening the wedding party arrived back in Summer Bay, all feeling somewhat changed.  Kane was determined to stand up to Scott and tell him where he could stick his demands, Kirsty felt over the moon after the previous night's events and wore her wedding ring with pride (under her shirt) and Brooke was going to talk to Kit about their situation. 

"It was good of your friend to drop you home, " said Beth to Kirsty while washing the never-ending pile of dirty dishes.

"And slightly convenient, " retorted Jade.  "You seeing Brooke on the way _and_ giving her a ride."

"I know, " said a smiling Kirsty.  "Isn't it funny how life works out?"

"Is Kit upstairs?" asked Brooke.

"She was last time I checked, "answered Beth.  "Her room is the first on the left."  Kit had been a bit vacant this past weekend, staying in her room for most of it.   She hoped that her daughter wasn't drinking again.

"Thanks."   Brooke went upstairs.  She knew that Kit shared with Dani, and hoped that she wasn't there.  They needed to talk alone.  She knocked on the door.

"Come in, " said Kit, finishing off her English essay.  "Oh."

"I take it you're not tired of avoiding me, " she shut the door and confidently sat next to her.  "We need to talk Kit."

"What about?"  She was in denial.

"You know what about."

Kit arranged her essay on top of her desk.  She hated having to share with the Perfect Princess.  Hopefully she'd be moving out soon.  "Are you gay then?"

"I don't really know yet, " answered Brooke.  "It's a bit complicated for me."

"How so?"

"I've always been attracted to girls, but in a different way to guys.  I don't want to label myself, just in case I change my mind again.  You don't even have to label yourself."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know.  Why do people normally kiss each other?"  

"Because they're in love."  Kit glanced at her quickly.  Brooke looked indifferent. 

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm sorry it happened.  It will never happen again."

"Sure about that?"   Kit moved closer, and realised that she was sending slightly confusing signals.  What did she want to do?  Wait around for Noah, to see if he ever changed his mind or try something a little different.  She wouldn't have to label herself and she liked Brooke.  A lot.

"Well how do you feel about it Kit?" asked a hopeful Brooke.

"I liked it, " she smiled. "It was a little different but I could get used to it.  What about you?"

"I like you, I'm not going to deny that, but if we do this we can never go back.  That's if you want to?"

"I think I do." 

The girls were close now, and Kit decided to make the first move.  Their lips met and they were kissing, at first nervously but then as the confidence grew, Brooke felt hands on her back.  Subtly, she ran her fingers through Kit's hair and they felt themselves falling down, down onto the duvet.  Instinctively they broke apart, Kit's heart beating fast.  "I'm new to all of this, and Dani's going to be back soon."

"Yeah cool.  I'd better go; I've got to get ready for school and stuff.  Meet you tomorrow before school?"

"Yep sure."  Kit smiled.  She wasn't sure about this unfamiliar world, but it felt good.

While all of this was happening, Kane opened the door of his apartment a married man.  Little did he know that Scott was waiting for him downstairs.  After waiting for his payment, and finding out that his wimpy little brother had cleared off with his women for the weekend, he'd grown angry.

"Back from your dirty weekend then?" he said, catching the door before it shut.  For a drunk guy, he was swift.

Kane was in shock.  "How the hell did you get in?"

"You let me in.  Seems like you should be more careful with who's behind you.  You may not have realised, but you're late with this weeks payment and I'm here to get it."

He took a deep breath.  "I'm not giving you money anymore Scott.  Aunty Rose gave it to me and wanted me to spend it on my future, not giving it to you so you can waste it on drink and all that crap."

"Drink?  You think I wanna waste it on drink?"  Scott dumped his rucksack, his rucksack with all his worldly possessions, on the table.  "I've got plans Kane."

"What kind of plans?  Illegal plans?  It'd be different if you were trying to straighten yourself out but I know you don't intend to.  You just keep ruining your life."

"Woohoo.  The perfect son speaks again, the son who never makes any mistakes, who's never been arrested.  I forgot I should be bowing down to you, just like that aunt did."

"I know I've made mistakes, " said a slightly uneasy Kane. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and could tell that his brother wasn't entirely in his right mind.   "But I don't intend to make any more."

"Yeah right, the first mistake you made was grassing me up to the police."

"You kidnapped a girl!  You've gotta admit that's wrong."

"She deserved it."  Scott felt inside his pocket, looking for the gun.  He'd bought it off some guy in a pub, wasn't sure if he was going to use it.  "Just like how you deserve this for being so selfish.  We should all get what we deserve."

Now Kane was scared.  "Put that down Scott, what you gonna do, you gonna kill me?  Brooke will find out, she'll get back and…you wouldn't hurt her."

"It's not like she means anything to me.  And that other girl of yours; where does she live?  I could kidnap her as well."

Kane made a grab for the gun, but it was too late; Scott dropped it onto the floor and it travelled halfway across the room.  He then began to punch his smaller brother, winding him.  The violence was intense; he was taking out years worth of anger out on him.  How dare he grass him up, and get him sent to prison.  How dare he get acquitted for a crime, then get the perfect girlfriend and job falling into his lap.    How dare he get everything.

A cheery Brooke pushed her key into the lock, and couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door.  Her mood changed to the opposite.  "Kane!  What's going on?  Stop!"  She knew better than to go over to him.  She needed a weapon.  It was like the gun was calling her, it was fate.  She picked it up from the floor and held it behind her back.

"Nice of you to join us. The mistress of my brother, you really have got it all Kane."  Scott left his brother in pain, and stood up straight, overpowering.  Brooke's hand started to shake.

"I am not his mistress.  Just stop attacking him.  Leave him alone."

"Leave him alone!"  Scott mimicked his unknown sister.  "Yeah right.  He needs me."

"He doesn't need you, he never did.  All you ever did was wreck his life.  He hates you Scott, that's why he doesn't want to give you the money.   You don't deserve it."

"Ah, so now you're letting your girlfriends fight your battles Kane."  He tutted.  "We can't have that."

"Get your hands off her, " Kane could just about get the words out.

"They're not on her yet, but they could be."  He approached her.  Brooke's fingers tightened around the gun.  "So what's your name?"

She was silent.  Perhaps if she told him she was his sister, he'd stop leering at her.  Perhaps.  Perhaps she didn't want to; she wanted to get revenge on him, and knew that Kane wouldn't.  Was she that type of person who could do that?  Was she?

Kane could hear some sort of commotion; he was feeling a little fuzzy.  He tried to get up, but his head was killing him.  Perhaps he'd be okay on the ground.  It was nice there.  Then he heard the gunshot.

Brooke started to cry.


	19. The Honeymoon Is Over

The body was lifeless.  A pool of blood had begun to collect on the floor.  Brooke couldn't stop staring.

"Brooke, " Kane tried to get up, but the pain was too much.  "What happened?"

She couldn't answer that, she didn't even know herself.  Her hands had a mind of their own; it wasn't her.  All she could do was cry.

Kane had to get up.  He managed to use the nearby sofa to support him, and when he turned around, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.  His brother, the brother who had tormented him all these years, dead on his living room floor.  He felt numb, not glad.

"I'm so sorry Kane, I thought he was gonna do something to us, and my hands were shaking so much and I just shot.  I'm so sorry." Brooke couldn't even look at her remaining brother.

There was no breathing and no pulse was felt.  His mind was racing, trying to think practically, blocking out all emotion.  "We need to call someone."

"But what'll they do?  I shot him.  They're gonna ask questions."

"He's dead Brooke, what are we going to do with him?" 

"I don't know, Kane, I don't know."  How could her life change so much in the space of minutes?  Now it was over, at least it could be.  "We could take the body.  Hide it.  No one need know."

"Hide the body?  How could you even…contemplate that after what you've done?"

She instantly regretted her previous statement, but she could hardly think before speaking.  Tears continued to run down her face.  "I know, it's the wrong thing to do and I shouldn't have said it, but I'm running out of options Kane.  I always do the wrong thing."

"Don't worry, " he said before realising what a stupid thing he'd just said.  It was difficult not to worry.  "I'll sort it out, I'll call the police.  You just … get some rest."

"I don't think I can."

"You're gonna have to try.  Calm yourself down."

"Will I have to speak to the police?  They'll put me away."

"They wont.  I'll talk to them.  When you calm down and we get our stories straight, then you can talk to them.  I know how cops work."

"Ok."  She took a deep breath.  "I'll just be in my room then."

Kane watched his sister make her way to her room, then cast his eye on his dead brother.  The situation seemed unreal, yet it was all in front of him.  Slowly, he picked up the nearby phone, and began to dial.

Kirsty woke up feeling like everything was going her way.  Her family hadn't suspected anything about the wedding and were acting like she was the perfect daughter; even Jade asked her how Kane was doing.  It was almost like there was no wedding, except Kirsty knew she had the photos stored on one of those disposable cameras she'd bought on the ferry.  They'd be a nice memento for her, until she had to tell her parents.  She'd even hidden it in a pile of clothes on her floor, or so she thought.  Her floor was clean; Beth had taken the clothes downstairs to wash.

"Jade, did you see a disposable camera anywhere?" she asked her sister, who was practically ready for school.

"No.  What was on it anyway?"

"Just some random photos I wanted."

"You should have kept it safe."

Kirsty silently agreed.  It had to be in this room, and even if it wasn't, what was the chance of someone developing the photos and looking at them.  It had to be downstairs with the rest of the dirty washing.  She ran down the stairs into the utility room, and was dismayed to see clothes in the washing machine, and no camera on the side.

"What're you looking for?" asked a nearby Max. 

"Oh just a camera.  You didn't see it did you?"

"Oh yeah, Aunty Beth had it.  She took it to the chemists for developing, since she was going there anyway."

"All before nine in the morning?"  Kirsty tried not to panic, there was still time.  The photos would take days to develop, and she could get the receipt to collect them before then.  No one would know about the wedding. 

However, during the school day, Kirsty couldn't help worrying.  There was always a chance that Beth put the photos in for one-day processing, and could get them before she had a chance to see her.  Then she'd tell Rhys, who'd go to Kane — Kirsty couldn't bear to think about it.

"Brooke!"  Finally, someone she could talk to about the situation.  Brooke was just about to dash to her next lesson, she was already late.  "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"  She tried to keep calm.  Kirsty couldn't possibly know what had happened by looking at her face.

"You know the wedding photos, " she whispered.  "I've lost the camera, and Beth has developed the photos.  I'm freaking out."

"You'll get them back."  Brooke wished that recovering lost photos was all she had to worry about.

"I hope so.  Dad will kill me when he finds out!"

"That is kind of inevitable, Kirsty.  People always find out in the end.  You can't put it off, " said Brooke with a hint of uncertainty, after all, she wasn't following her own advice by letting Kane deal with everything.  After he phoned the police, he'd given her some blankets and told her to sleep in the gym, just in case.  It had been a lonely and sleepless night.  She had no idea what had happened since.

"Well, I'll see you later then."  Brooke looked slightly disheartened, but Kirsty put it down to jealousy.  She didn't know much about Brooke's love life but it seemed kind of bleak compared to hers. 

At the end of an ordinary, Kirsty practically ran home to see if Beth was home.  Luckily, she was cooking the dinner early.

"Hi Kirsty, how was your day?"  Beth tried to connect with her wayward stepdaughter, who recently had become a bit distant.

"Great, " Kirsty tried to make the change of subject sound natural.  "Did you happen to find a camera in my room?"

"Yes I did, I took it to the chemists this morning.  Sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to go there anyway."

"That's fine.  When will they be out?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

"Great."  Kirsty breathed a sigh of relief and was about to go upstairs, when the phone rang.

Beth picked it up.  "Hello? — Yes she is.  Kirsty, it's for you.  It's the police."

Kirsty froze, thinking that it could be something to do with the marriage.  "Hello?"

"Kirsty Phillips?  It's Sergeant Squires here calling from Yabbie Creek.  I'm afraid your husband Kane has been arrested for murder."


End file.
